Reminisce
by n7shoujo
Summary: Toothbrushes, daggers, magic, necklaces, dragons, needles - Fairy Tail. That can summarize this story well. Oh! And the words 'True' and 'Love'. I believe in it, do you? - Gray x OC - NaLu, Lyvia, GaLe, Jerza - "Hey bluey..." "...yeah?" "Thank you." - HIATUS.
1. Reminisce

Holy crap! It's a story/prologue with ffff... over 2000 words? That's a record. I learnt an awesome quote that inspired me (though technically it was also mostly the Fairy Tail anime that inspired me as well...) - Writing stories = 1% inspiration and 99% sweat and blood. Hopefully I'll work on my other stories soon? xD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail. I only own my OC. Please don't take this story too seriously.  
>AND FLAMERS. Don't flame. Please? Thank you!<p>

OC x Gray (ALTHOUGH THE DEVELOPMENT WILL BE VERY SLOW), don't like don't read. :D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>With a drawing held loosely in her hands, Lucy nods as a way to show Mirajane that she was still listening. Still listening, to the story of Natsu, Happy, and a girl called Lisanna. When her hand traces the childish forms of Natsu, Erza and Gray, it stops - as soon as she catches a glimpse of a yellow hood in the far corner, underneath a wooden table.<p>

"Then… who's this person?"

In a rough sketch, a girl was drawn with a yellow jumpsuit, but since the hood was up, all Lucy could see was the pair of lips that curled into a small smile. Was she hiding from the commotion around her? At first glance, the celestial mage would've thought so, but the barely noticeable smile proved otherwise.

Grey, no, was it silver? Yes. Silver tufts of hair poked out from behind the girl's neck.

"Ah, her?" Mira points towards the figure and Lucy nods, "Natsu found her in the secret base he and Lisanna made for Happy."

"Eh? Found her? What do you mean?" The blond exclaims, glancing down once again and pointing at the drawing, and Mirajane nods with a hum.

"Yup. Apparently she was lying over the egg I told you about – the one he found in the East Forest. And so he carried her to the guild with the help of my sister."

"And, what happened? Where is that girl now? Why isn't she at the guild?" Lucy asks, her eyes brightening with curiousity. Who knows? This could be used as a plot in her story one day.

A frown pastes itself onto Mirajane's face, "Well, one day, she just disappeared – but she left a note saying she'd come back when she found 'it'."

With a slender eyebrow raised, Lucy probes further.

"What's 'it'?'"

"Well to be honest, I don't know," Mira pauses for a moment, before smiling, "You might have to ask her that if she ever comes back."

For a moment, silence was the only thing that could be heard in the Fairy Tail Archives, and Mirajane could practically hear what was going on in Lucy's head. Or rather, Mira's own head as well.

_Who was that girl really? _It wasn't as if Mira could actually answer this. She didn't know. Even after all those days she spent with the guild, she didn't speak much, and nobody actually asked anything about her,

_Would she ever come back?_ She'd come back one day. Mirajane didn't think that the girl she had met that day would be one to break her promises, although she didn't really promise she'd come back at all – at least not until she found what she claimed she was looking for.

_And… what was her name? _Mirajane thought back to it when Lucy asked her out loud. There was nothing she could answer with - other than the fact that the girl didn't tell anyone her name.

"She didn't stay for very long. And she actually didn't talk very much at all, so it was kind of hard to approach her as well. After all, we just let her rest here… let her get her energy back, and then off she went."

Lucy nods to herself; it was odd. But it was interesting as well.

"Hey Mira? Do you mind if I borrow this picture; just so I can look at it a bit more?"

"Sure! But, don't lose it, you hear me?"

"Mira! Help me out a bit!" The guild master calls, and without a response from Mirajane, he heads back to wherever he came from. Mira nods, and smiles at Lucy once more before she leaves.

_Hm. So if this is Erza… and the yellow haired guy is Laxus… and… if the girl in yellow isn't Mira's sister then… the girl in pink is Lisanna? Huh, why isn't Lisanna here anyways? And what happened to the other girl as well? Hm, I'll just ask around, and besides, of course I won't lose this drawing! It's -_

"_**No problem at all**_ – is what I originally thought to myself – BUT WHAT DO I DO NOW?" Groaning and placing her head on the wooden bench table Lucy sighs to herself. Mira looked extremely serious when she warned her not to lose the drawing and… _maybe I'll ask Natsu to help me find it. And… maybe Gray as well? But before that… I think it's time to see whether or not if Natsu and Happy made up!_

* * *

><p><span>3 Days Later.<span>

* * *

><p><em>Huh. Wonder how it came up to this. Where am I anyways? How in the world did I end up here? Oh… no I remember. But this should wait for later. I'm way too tired...<br>_

I yawn, weary because last time I yawned I got my jaw locked, and it hurt; badly. I shudder, and slump against the entrance of Fairy Tail, eyelids of mine slowly dragging downwards until all I can see is darkness.

Was my magic taking its toll on my body again? Maybe using my magic on the whole thief's cave wasn't such a good idea after all. Seriously though, am I that weak? It only put them to sleep and... I sigh. Does learning sleep magic make the user sleepy as well? Ugh.

_But at least I found it... _

_And it's nice to be back._

Clutched tightly in my hand, is my mother's necklace. It's beautiful; glistening ruby red crystal encased in a golden shell made entirely of overlapping swirls. I lost it once, but it's here now. It's here with me, where it's safe – where I too am safe.

_Hello Fairy Tail. I missed you._

"-WHAT'D YOU SAY YOU EXHIBITIONIST?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DEAF HOTHEAD?"

"If you guys are going to fight… can you please do it outside?"

It's noisy, and as soon as I try to open my eyes my forehead is hit with an amazing force, successfully sending me tumbling backwards.

_That… hurt…_

"NOW IT'S ON – who's she?"

"Look what you two did!"

"Quickly, we must get her to the infirmary!"

I slowly sit up from the ground, opening an eyelid only to see blurred shapes running towards me at an alarming rate and -scrunching my nose up to get rid of that fuzzy, itchy feeling that only comes with a- I sneeze. Sniffing, I rub my forehead, and suddenly it's quiet.

With groggy, slow movements, I support myself against a wall while I stand up, to see at least 4 or 5 people gathering around me to ask if I'm alright. As soon as one, a blond haired girl, opens her mouth I put my hand up to stop her. I yawn, and rub my eyes.

No one speaks as my hands slowly fall, and my eyes open to their full extent.

I flex my fingers and stretch.

Wait a minute.

"Where is it?"

No. No no no! Where is it? I spent so much time finding it and – oh. The pink haired guy has it in his hands.

However... I scowl. They should know not to touch it._ It's mine, it's sacred!_ I think, and I can tell I've got a scary face on because the blond haired girl starts to back away and puts up her hands slowly to tell me it's alright, but no, it's not.

A roundhouse kick aimed to the one who has my necklace, and I snatch the jewellery back. He slides backwards.

"Don't you dare touch my necklace!"

An awkward silence follows as he tumbles against a wall and coughs dust, until I feel guilty for kicking him. "Ah, um. I'm very sorry about that."

"The hell!" Pinky yells, flipping onto his feet in a battle stance. "You're sorry…!" He trails off, and clearly, he's angry. Should I be running? But then I remember why I came here in the first place. "NATSU!" I shout with a grin, arms wide open - but then, I stop. He looks at me weirdly, and I blink. "That is your name right? I mean, you are the person who carried my younger self to the guild while I was asleep on top of that egg in that hut and..."

Natsu's eyes narrow as he takes in my features - silver hair, yellow hoodie, jeans... It's not much of a surprise that he didn't recognise me at first.

After all, I was just a random person who fell asleep on top of a random egg - it just so happened that they were nice people and decided to take me back to the guild for a place to sleep and eat.

I guess I've changed. Way back then, I remember a kid with pink hair carrying me over his shoulder, and trailing before him was the white haired girl, Lisanna. I remember how they placed me in that bed in the infirmary, and I remember staying with them for at least 2 weeks. I remember how I couldn't really speak to them, nor tell them the name I was called by, and I remember just observing them. It was fun, just watching them interact. I was never much of a speaker anyways.

I remember them introducing themselves to me once I finally got out of bed. With Natsu - a grin so wide I'm afraid his face will split into two halves. Mirajane - an intimidating gaze, and clothed in dark colours. Lisanna - a cute girl, bubbly and bright. Gray - a strange boy, who had a habit of taking off his clothes. The thing that struck me most of all was the colour of their hair. Why? I'm not sure.

I was a quiet little girl, because I always thought a lot. After all, when mama was taken away from me, papa was nowhere to be found - and I was told to hide and look after a necklace that I lost-...

At least, I found the necklace in the end.

"Ah! It was you!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts, my eyes locking onto a finger that pointed at me accusingly.

"Where'd you go that day? We were kinda worried about you, you know! You didn't even tell us your name! I mean seriously, who wouldn't be if a girl we helped recover left in the middle of the night and only left a note, and I thought you were one of those mute people," I interrupt with a small 'Hey... I wasn't that quiet!', but still, the boy continues, "-did it take you so long to come back? It's like you fell of the face of the world, and-"

"Natsu!" Erza says – I've heard rumours of her on my travels. She has the nickname 'Titania', and was apparently titled the best female wizard in Fairy Tail. Getting her angry probably would not be a good idea.

"Give the girl some space," She snaps, but then she does basically the same thing as Natsu – she starts to interview me on where I've been, on the 'why's, 'when's, 'who's and 'how's.

To be honest, I'm far too tired to answer. Waking up by sudden doors to the forehead (although it was practically my fault), isn't the average awakening. I have a damn headache now.

Gray and the blond girl simply watch as the conversations fold out – I'm too busy trying to keep myself awake, then, I slowly fall asleep.

However I hear one more question before I'm fully unconscious.

"What's your name?"

My name?

"Reiki."

* * *

><p>Leave your thoughts, and if I made any mistakes, PLEASE NOTIFY ME IMMEDIATELY! And also leave reviews telling me how to improve.<p>

~WhitishBlack.


	2. Your Warmth

Yay, another chapter!There aren't many Gray/OC stories out, so if you find a good one, please recommend it to me!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail nor will I ever. All I own is my OC, _Reiki_ Lilieave.

**Pairing:** Gray/OC (development will be slow). Don't like, don't read.

No flames please.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Go take the necklace and hide it under the tree near the lake!" I know what lake my mother points to; it's the one right outside our window. It's the crystal clear lake that is surrounded by the forest we call our backyard.<strong>

"**Go, now! Through the back door, and don't come back until you see this," My mother pauses, and with a finger pointing towards the sky she makes a little symbol with her finger, it shines with a soft, golden light and takes the form of a simple circle. Before my mum pushes me out of the old wooden door, I stop, and turn back to her to loop my arms around her neck, "I love you mama." I say quietly, and her murky brown-black eyes are solemn - and guarded.**

"**I love you too." She whispers, and with that I'm out the back door, and the strangers that were previously in our front yard enter our house with a slam.**

**Wishing to do the right thing properly, I run towards the forest, and use my hands to dig up a little hole. Carefully, I place the necklace snug in the pit, and cover it with dirt. After all, mama told me to hide it. This is the best I can do.**

**I wait, and wait until I see mama's symbol, but as the sun rises and rays of pink, orange and red filter through the forest trees, I see nothing. I make up my mind and run back towards the house, but the people are still there. But, where is my mama? All I can see is a black carriage, and the figures surrounding it.**

**I take a step forward – and get hit with an invisible force that makes me tumble back, my feet are tittering on the edge of the lake that I know is bound to be extremely deep.**

"**Where's the necklace, kid?" My attacker snarls, and his face is up in mine. I try not to wince as his spit splats against my dirty cheek and his fist rises. At an alarming rate it strikes me in the face and I fly back, into the lake. It's suffocating, and I can't swim. I'll drown, and it doesn't help that my nose is bleeding from the force of that punch.**

**But something happens. It's warm, and I can breathe properly. It's bright, and with a start I realise that it's my mother's golden magic – yet with an abrupt flicker, it stops. **

**It's all I need however, and I try to pull myself to the shore. I ready myself for yet another one-sided fight, but they don't seem to see me. Instead, the person hurt me earlier snickers at the lake, as if he's achieved something great, and with that, he leaves. The other's don't - from the dark silhouettes I see projected by the candles inside of our little house, they're searching. Searching for the necklace. The carriage that is placed in front of our house begins to roll away, and a dark feeling settles in my stomach.**

**I glance down at my hands, but I can't see them. My mother has cloaked me with an invisibility spell – and a thought that's not mine pushes itself into my head.**

**I have to get out of here, it says. So I do just that.**

**I stumble into the forest, and am surprised, and relieved, when I spot a hut in the distance. It shelters a white egg that is splashed with dark blue swirls but most importantly, it radiates warmth, and it feels nice just to be near it. I lay myself on top of it, whimpering and curling into a protective little ball. My eyelids drag down, and I try to curl myself around the egg just a little bit tighter. I fall asleep.**

**With all the things that are going on, I forget why mama told me it was important to hide that necklace, and then- I forget about the necklace itself.**

* * *

><p>"So… how did all of you end up here?"<p>

I answer first with a wink. "Eheh, well, I have nowhere to go. So…" I take a deep breath, "PLEASE TAKE CARE OF ME LUCY!" I grin, giving her a thumbs up and silently hoping she won't get mad - or at least, furious. I've just met her however, so doing this is like treading on frail ice. _It's too presumptuous of me to think of Lucy as a friend so..._

"What? Since when did I agree to that?"

"Uh, um. Since… I joined Fairy Tail?" Yup! I did it! I finally joined Fairy Tail.

I think I'm screwed – Lucy has a face on. That face, to put it simply… is horrifying.

"DOES IT SUIT ME…?" At my sudden outburst – which is intended to change the subject before I'm attacked by the blond, Lucy is taken off-track, and the others who were enjoying their time; blink. "T-the mark, I mean?" I ask more softly, signalling at my face and keeping my right eyelid closed so she could see the tattoo that stretched across my cheekbone to a tiny area on my forehead. I push my mop of silver hair back into my grey hoodie, and smile when Lucy gives me a grin.

"It's great! But… this is the first time I've seen a white mark. Why's that?"

"Well… it's white huh? Uh, I'm not sure but Mira-chan told me that the colour of the mark is different according to your personality. For example… uh, your mark is pink right? Then your personality might be… I dunno, probably… bubbly, kind, cute? That's what I think when I see the colour pink anyways." So then, what does the colour white mean?

"Or maybe it depends on what you like. White IS my favourite colour... shade... thing." I mutter to myself, but Lucy doesn't seem to notice.

Instead, she blushes. Was it because of what I said before?

"So yeah," I attempt for the second time, "Can I stay at your place until I do some jobs and get myself some money? Besides, your place is awesome, and… I'll help with your rent!" I say, and Lucy sighs.

"Guess there's no helping it– and… wait a minute! Why are you guys still here?" She points towards the three figures around her apartment – Gray is flipping through some pages on Lucy's desk, Natsu is asleep on a wooden bench, Happy is having fun using the wall as a scratching post and Erza? She just came out of the bath. Lucy snatches the papers out of Gray's hands.

"Again? Can't I just finish that page?" Gray exclaims, and Lucy glares daggers at him.

"I told you! Levy will be the one who'll read my novel first!" Ooh a novel? And Levy? Ah, the cute blue haired girl. Sheesh, the people in this guild have colourful hair. And ooh, a novel? I want to read it.

"Can I be second?" I ask politely, my hand up in the air to catch her attention, similar to the image of a kid in school asking the teacher a question.

"Eh?" A mixture of red and pink paints Lucy's cheeks and the wizard stutters as she answers me. "Y-yeah… sure."

I stare at her for a while.

"..." I can't help but run up to her and squish her to my chest, even if I am a head and a bit shorter than her.

"You're so cute Lucy! Can I adopt you into my family? Don't worry; it's tradition that the Lilieave family have dull hair."

"W-what; Lilieave? Tradition? Wait a minute – dull hair?"

I let her go, and wink.

"Uh huh! Lilieave is my last name, didn't you know? And seriously, compared to the others who have blue hair," I glance at Gray who protests that it's black and not blue, "Frickin, pink hair like Natsu," said boy is still drooling over Lucy's kitchen table. Poor table, "And like… I dunno green hair like… I dunno…" I pause; I haven't seen anyone with green hair. This will be yet another thing to put on my to-do-list. Ah, I wonder how many people with different coloured hair I'll see in my lifetime. "Anyways, what I was saying, compared to their hair, your hair and my hair equal the epitome of plain."

I glance once again at Natsu's hair. It's pink and soft. I know this how? I sift my fingers through his hair, while Erza begins to dry her hair. Gray's eyebrow is raised and he shakes his head as he watches us. I grin at him when we make eye contact, and continue to feel out the boy's hair.

_Amazing, to think its natural! _I nod to myself, contemplating what I'd look like if I had hair like Natsu's, or Levy's, or maybe Gray's. Hm.

My hand returns to its rightful place by my side, and I sigh wistfully. If only.

"Another weirdo..."

I shoot a glance at Lucy. "Hm, did you say something?"

"N-no... I didn't."

"Okay." With that, I promptly space out.

_Then again, weird people are what make Fairy Tail, well, Fairy Tail... _A half smile appears on Lucy's face, before she deadpans and stares dully at the people in front of her.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Lucy shouts; effectively waking up Natsu and scaring the living daylights out of me. If she were also a fire dragon slayer then flames would be spiralling out of her mouth and nostrils.

I relax, because it's cute how she's angry, but also scary. Almost like those monkeys I see in the bushes every day. At least, I think they're monkeys.

Erza's eyes widen and suddenly her expression takes on a serious look. "I-I've done it… I've offended my teammate." The wizard grabs both Gray and Natsu by the collars, and in turn, their eyes widen.

"Come… let us reflect on our mistakes."

With that, they leave Lucy and me to stare at the entrance.

"Well… that was certainly odd," I say, falling onto the floor with a 'flop'. Lucy nods, unblinking as she continues to stare. Then, she turns around, shaking her head as if to clear some unwanted images. We meet each other's gazes, and I burst out laughing. "That was really, really odd!" I exclaim, clutching my stomach, feeling sorry for the poor boys that were dragged away by the Titania.

Surprise is the first thing that shows on Lucy's face, but then she smiles, and begins to laugh away with me. "So weird… did you see? Like… how Erza's face… so serious and… so cute!" I squeak, putting my hands to my blushing cheeks.

Then Lucy looks at me weirdly, and I can immediately tell she's questioning my sexuality.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'm one 100% heterosexual, seriously, but when someone looks cute to me…" I wink, "If you don't believe me… well, you ask me something,"

Was that a bad idea? A suspicious looking gleam appears in Lucy's eyes, and I confirm that saying that and allowing her to ask these questions was indeed, a horrible idea.

"Ok, well, in all of Fairy Tail, who do you think is the cutest?"

What?

"Well… I've only been here for what, only around 12 hours? I don't… know all of the guys…"

Lucy huffs, "Out of the guys you have met, who do you think is the cutest?"

"Uh… no comment." Am I a coward for not answering?

"You're no fun!" I grin at this, and jump up to where she's sitting on her bed. I crouch next to her.

"For now, just be satisfied, because when I do actually like someone, I'll tell you first!" I wink at her, but sigh inwardly. As if I'd actually 'like like' someone.

"Well," Lucy says, "Then, what type of guys do you like?"

I contemplate the question for a moment, before grinning. "I guess… boys who can sing! And also, boys who have pretty eyes! That's all I need – oh, and don't forget that they have to be cute as well!" I chime, happy with my answer.

"I get how they have to be cute and, well maybe pretty eyes as well do count in the good-looking category but… boys who sing? Isn't that a little… far-fetched?"

"What, my dream… far-fetched?" I gasp, "Never! They absolutely have to sing well, in order to be 'The One'!"

"'The One'?" Lucy's eyebrow raises, and shocked, I get ready my lecture voice.

"You know Lucy, like in those books – a person's true love? What I'd rather is, instead of simply liking someone; more like… falling in love maybe? That's what I'm dreaming of anyways, and having your heart go 'Ba-bump Ba-bump', when you make eye contact or something, and having your first kiss saved for your true love and…" I sigh, a soft smile playing on my lips. Mama used to talk about these things with me when I asked her about dad.

"Well, let's talk more about this some other time. I'm sleepy." I exclaim, stretching my arms.

"Eh? After all that sleep you got, you're still tired?"

"Well, yeah… it's like a side effect when I use my magic too much," I let out a small laugh.

"What did you do that drained your magical power so much?" The blond-haired wizard asks me, and I sigh.

"It's kind of a long story…" I say, feeling a yawn coming up.

"I've got time."

"Well, ok I'll try to make it short then… basically; I was trying to make my way to Magnolia when this bunch of thieves showed up. They tried to steal this necklace here," I point towards the ruby necklace sitting against my neck, "Of course I got it back though! I chased them back to their hideout in secret when I found out they stole it, cast a wide-range spell that made them fall asleep, and also another spell that gave them… uh, how do I explain it… er, let's just say… bad dreams." A dark grin creeps onto my face, and I try not to scare Lucy away with my slightly sadistic side. She nods, satisfied with the information.

"I'm quite the possessive one, you see, and that's pretty much why my magic decided to be mean to me, or maybe I was being mean to it… but, anyways, let's get some sleep," I repeat, "Seriously, I'm wasted. I need to replenish my energy so I can go on a job tomorrow and get myself some Jewels. Goodnight Lucy!" I sigh contentedly as my back hits the soft mattress, and as I bury my head in a feathery pillow.

I'm fast asleep before I even hear Lucy replying, "Goodnight Reiki."

* * *

><p>"We're going on a job! A job! Finally, I can pay my rent…" Lucy sighs, and I smile at her. When I glance ahead to look at the path we're taking, I stifle a giggle at Erza's mountain of a luggage – is that a fish tail I see flopping around?<p>

"Wait a minute…" We all stop to hear what Gray, cloaked in a white and blue robe, has to say. The ice mage points accusingly at me, "Why is she here?"

"Hi there!" I greet, not answering his question. He turns to Erza, Happy and Natsu, who shrug their shoulders. When he turns back to me, my hood is down and I'm tying up my hair into a low ponytail, since I can't seem to do high ones. I wink at him, failing miserably when my other eye winks too and it's not a wink anymore, just a blink. "I've decided… I'll be joining your team! You are one right? A team I mean? Great! The more the merrier!" I cry, continuing forward with my index finger pointing towards the horizon. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Erza crossing her arms – her thinking stance I name it, and when she sees me looking at her she gives me a small smile. She's really pretty…

"The more the merrier!" Happy repeats after me, shaking me out of my stupor, and Natsu follows the blue cat's lead.

"Welcome to Team Natsu, Reiki!" The pink-haired 'Salamander' bellows, and a warm feeling pits in my stomach. Is it too early to think I'm friends with them now?

Being friends with them… with the whole of Fairy Tail… it has a nice ring to it.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, if there are any mistakes, or anything at all that aren't to your liking, please tell me.<p>

Also, thank you so much, these two users:

**kmgd14** and **Kystal Asakura** for favouriting! :3

Make sure to leave your thoughts, and tell me how I can improve!

~WhitishBlack


	3. Blue River

Chapter 3! I like this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail - I only own my OC, Reiki Lilieave.

**Pairing: Gray/OC** - Development will be slow! Like a turtle. Don't like, don't read.

Review please, and no flames.

* * *

><p>"So what mission is it?" I ask no one in particular, after a comfortable moment of silence. For a while, the 'pitter-patter' of footsteps make my eyes water and I stifle a yawn and sigh instead – the black boots on my feet are starting to feel heavier and heavier as I walk. When we get to our destination, which I have no idea about, I wonder if there'll be somewhere I can sleep. Maybe I was always this tired, and maybe it actually wasn't my magic that made me go to sleep so often. Huh. That's certainly interesting – I blink at my new discovery. Or was it just that my magic power still hasn't recovered from a few weeks ago, when I just joined? I haven't even been on that many missions...<p>

"Uh…" Natsu makes a sound, and grins sheepishly. "No idea."

"Well…" I sigh, but it's drowned out by Lucy's high-pitched shriek. That girl has a pair of lungs.

"What?" Lucy exclaims, "Then why'd you come with us? I picked this out for myself, and Reiki wanted to come with me but…" The blond has an incredulous expression on her face, and I add my two cents to the mage's lecture, shaking my head and tsking at Natsu – trying to force a disappointed expression onto my face, just to tease the boy of course. It's fun.

Natsu's hands are raised up and a tame expression is set on his face, and when there's a small pause in Lucy's rant, I can just hear him whisper a sentence that sounds suspiciously like; "Almost as scary as Erza…"

In front of me is Gray, with Happy cheerfully resting atop of his head of blue, er, black hair. But then I notice, and instead of just thinking it and keeping it to myself, I say it out loud. "…Uh," I look away from Gray's bare back. To be completely honest, it's the first time I've seen a boy almost naked. Relieved that my hoody and my locks of silver hair are covering my face, I manage to squeak out a sentence without stuttering. It's not exactly my fault that I get nervous when I see skin that's usually not supposed to be seen. Natsu has some decency and covers most of his, uh, chest with a vest has actual pants on. Gray on the other hand…

"Why is Gray… half-naked?" I ask, but then I remember. Yeah, this was the kid who had that strange habit.

Gray, seeming to hear me call his name, turns to look at me, but I'm already taking cover behind Erza's belongings – I really don't want to see… _that_. Really, my eyes – as well as my brain, will be corrupted. "My eyes… have to… save their… innocence for my…" True love, I finish off in my head. I don't think I want the others, the exception being Lucy and maybe Erza, to hear about my silly fantasies.

"Ah!" The half-naked boy cries, noticing that in fact, his clothes have disappeared into a neat bundle on top of – Erza's baggage. That means… he'll come over here to get it back?

A shadow over the ground, and over me, confirms my thought. My eyes can't help but wander towards his well-toned, lean chest but then - I try to pull my hood further down as he stands beside me and tries to reach for his clothes. When I feel it's safe, I dare to peek to my right, and thankfully Gray has his clothing back on. Immediately, I straighten from my hunched position, and skip back to Lucy, although my hands have slid over my cheeks in an attempt to cool them down. _Really,_ I exhale softly. Was stripping like a routine to Gray? I surely hope not. Natsu, who notices my slightly mortified expression, has a smirk stretching his lips.

"Geez Gray, you just had to scare little Reiki over here by taking off your clothes, didn't you?"

Happy, casually gliding over our heads, chimes in. "Aye! Little Reiki!" The blue cat rolls his tongue on the 'r' of Reiki, and my eye twitches, not only because the way Happy had pronounced my name but because I had been called 'little'. Little? I was anything but little – maybe I was just a little bit shorter than all of them but… I wasn't a little kid or anything…

A challenging look overcomes Gray's nonchalant expression and almost immediately he retorts, with his lips set into a sneer. "Huh? Bring it on squinty-eyes."

"What did you say, droopy-eyes?"

Are the nicknames 'squinty-eyes' and 'droopy-eyes' all they can come up with? I shake my head, and a small smile creeps up onto my lips – completely recovered from the slightly disturbing image of Gray with only his black boxers on. Erza has turned around now, and it looks as if she'll join in on Natsu and Gray's little dispute. Instead, she grabs onto both of their collars, a scowl slapped onto her features.

"This is no time to have a friendly spar!" Titania utters, although to me, the way the two boys are going at each other looks just a little bit more than a 'friendly spar'. Tuning the lively bunch out, I turn to Lucy who has an unreadable expression on her face.

"Lucy, did you find out what the mission was?" I question, and the girl snaps out of whatever trance she was in, and nods.

"Yup! All we have to do is fill in as workers in some restaurant…" She says, rolling her eyes as she adds, "The pay is 1 million Jewels. Can you believe that? Not to mention, we'll also be splitting that so that'll be… 200 thousand!" Brown eyes gone wide, Lucy clasps her hands together and her eyes are shining, "That'll be 2 months of rent I can pay!" She told me before that her rent altogether was a total of 70 thousand Jewels.

I look up at her and grin, "Don't worry Lucy! Remember how I said I'd pay you back?" Glancing at my fingers, I work out how much I can give her with some spare for me so I can buy more clothes for myself… "I'll give you 170 thousand and I'll have 30 thousand left! So that means you can pay the rent two times more, or have some extra and of course I'll have some left so I can buy whatever I need…" When she gives me a smile, I can't help but smile back.

"Really? Thank you so much Reiki! That helps a lot!"

It's all I can do to help her… and she looks so cute right now I'd squish her against myself in a hug, but instead the group of us stop in front of a restaurant with a flashing sign overhead, the cursive writing reading 'Blue River'.

"Hmm, fancy…" I say, and glance at the others. Natsu and Gray still have their arms wrapped around each other's shoulder, trying to convince Erza that they're friends.

Maybe they really are, but they don't show it that much?_  
><em>

Lucy enters the building with a flourish, and immediately I notice the many, many tables that have been set out in the place that's inside almost reminds me of a mansion – polished and grand. Not to mention, the many couples and families who were happily eating away, and even the line of people who were waiting to get to the counter to pay.

"E-excuse me… are you 5 the people from Fairy Tail?" A meek voice squeaks.

My eyes are greeted by murky olive eyes, and the black-haired girl in front of me offers us a small smile. The smile is almost too cute. So… very cute.

"!"

I make a noise that's incoherent to the others, and because the black-haired girl is just as short as me, if not shorter, she's pulled tightly to my chest and when I look back at her I notice that her ears are red. "You're so cute! What's your name? How old are you?" I gush, ruffling her hair into a messy clump until a gloved hand pulls me back.

"Enough Reiki," Erza says and my lips set into a pout as soon as she steps in front of me, discussing the details with the flustered girl.

"A-ah… I'm the head-chef here... nice to meet you…" I can hear her say when she introduces herself._  
><em>

When Erza leaves to find the owner, I go to greet the shy girl properly, but Lucy has her hand on my shoulder and she leads me towards the changing rooms with our uniforms in her hand. I nod when she warns me not to scare Yumi like that, and sigh. Sad really… I could've dressed her up in something much cuter than the white outfit she had on.

As soon as we step into the soft-lit room that we were to change in, I examine the uniform in my hand.

"Hey Lucy… what are we supposed to be? I thought we were just helping out in the kitchen…?"

"Nup! They boys are doing that, but you, me and Erza are going to serve the customers for the day! How cool right – and the uniforms are so cute!" Lucy grins.

"Mm… yeah…" I look reluctantly at the maid costume, fingering the short fabric dress. Erza is fully dressed, and looks determined to do this job right – Lucy is already walking towards one of the change rooms. If they're willing to put this… thing on, then I should be too!

My hair is styled into two pigtails at the side of my head, courtesy of Lucy, I sigh and put on a smile when I take a step outside, with Lucy right behind me. Gray and Natsu are nowhere to be seen, but I'm glad that they don't see me in this flashy outfit. I feel strange, because only Lucy, Erza and I are the ones who are actually dressed up as maids. The others enjoying their dinner are in formal wear, and to me, dressing up like this makes me feel foolish.

This is my first job, I remind myself, and when I take another step to a family who seem to be waiting for someone to serve them, a sudden bang interrupts the classical music that plays throughout Blue River.

A group of bandits with black cloth cloaking their faces are standing arrogantly in the entrance. One of them has a shotgun raised, and as soon as I see a magic circle envelop the area surrounding him, I prepare myself for an attack. Magic bullets spray across the floor, and the customers scramble like headless chickens towards the exit, parents and the like, shielding their beloved children.

My eyes narrowed, and my eyebrows furrowed, I think to myself.

These are the people I hate the most.

People who endanger innocent lives to gain something for their own selfish greed – that's what this group comes off as, and I have a feeling they're aiming to steal the well-raised money from the counter to my right. Gray and Natsu appear, and immediately they each take aim at the group, their elements forming on their hands. Erza re-equips into her normal armour, and a silver broadsword is held in her hands. Lucy has a key I don't recognize out, and I nearly stumble backwards when a man with scissors in his hands appear, apparently out of nowhere – but that's not the most disturbing thing. The crab legs that appear out of his back take the cake. Lucy's a celestial mage? I thought she had some other magic having to do with the whip latched onto her hip.

"You called… -ebi?" This must be the 'Cancer' spirit…

As the others are fighting, I take this chance to take a deep breath. Gathering magic wasn't that hard, but my magic power is limited – I wasn't that strong of a wizard. Instead, I take the two twin daggers I had hidden in my boots – to be honest, I thought that the boots weren't allowed to be worn with the uniform, but apparently, they were. Safety purposes, indeed.

As the short metal blades clash with my opponent's steel gun to trap the object into place, I take this chance to duck and aim a kick to the man's stomach. Winded, he takes a quick breath and stumbles backwards – but he's too late. Lightly, with my hand covered in purple, I tap his forehead, and he slumps to the ground. He's not dead, but rather in a deep slumber. Killing isn't my forte.

A cold breeze ruffles my skirt, and when I glance back, I'm surprised to see a man frozen in ice, his hands poised in a fist. Grinning, I give a quick thumbs up to Gray, which I doubt he sees, because he's too busy fighting his share of bandits. In a traditional magic stance with my hands clasped together and my two pointer fingers aiming at a small group of bandits, I exhale – and a dark violet light envelops my targets, and when it disappears, the band of them are unconscious – some of them twitching and murmuring in their sleep. Of course, with that particular spell, Nightmare, as its name indicates; it knocks a victim unconscious, and makes their mind play a small dream about something they fear the most. It's not something I'd like to be used on myself.

My eyes are closed as I take on the waves of sleepiness that hit me, and when I open my eyes again, the restaurant is a complete mess – the smell of burnt wood dances through the air, tables are chopped in half, and ice and water have accumulated in the weirdest of places – drops of the liquid are slowly sliding down the golden chandelier in the ceiling. And along with the mess of bandits who tried and failed to steal from the Blue River, the staffs are looking wide-eyed at the spectacle in front of them.

Carefully tip-toeing over the bodies littered over the brown carpet floor, I slide towards the group.

"So…" Lucy starts off, and I gladly finish the sentence for her.

"What are we going to do now?"

Silence; as we all look over the damages done to the five-star restaurant. I've heard of the rumours that Fairy Tail had been damaging and destroying a lot of places recently, but I never thought I'd… well; actually help one of these massacres in the making.

* * *

><p>I ignore the stares that bore into our backs. How can the others not notice yet? I twist my head to glance at some of the offenders, but even when I do they don't turn away and a bad feeling settles in my stomach. My hands move from out of my pockets of the yellow hoodie I wear and cross my arms.<p>

It's the feeling like when you need to take a poo. My stomach aches for some reason – I'm not hungry, and no, I don't need to go to the toilet. Instead, I can't shake off the feeling that something bad might've happened, or maybe I'm just being paranoid. Whatever it is, I just want to go to sleep and get rid of it. I don't even notice how Gray is topless again, or how he and Natsu are fighting about extra baggage.

"I hate to interrupt your conversation," Lucy sighs, and Erza, Natsu and Gray turn to look at her. I stop, and turn around as well.

"But… why did everyone come with me?"

"Well, obviously!" Natsu laughs, his mouth set into a well-natured grin.

"Obviously?" I ask, chiming into the conversation.

"Yeah! It's because, we're Fairy Tail's strongest team!"

There's a stunned silence, as Lucy and I exchange glances. Even though earlier in the week I declared that I'd be teaming up with them, I was only joking, so this...

"That's right," Gray adds, and behind him Happy pops up with an "Aye!"

Erza lets out a light chuckle, and Natsu has his thumbs up. Silently, I ask myself. Does that include me too? I glance over their faces again and forget about the bad feeling in the pits of my stomach. A sweet grin splays across my face, and I can tell I'm blushing. I'm probably taking this the wrong way – I'm new, I only came a few days ago. Natsu, Gray and Erza have been here since childhood – I know this because I met them when they were kids. I don't know about Lucy, but Lucy is strong. She has a good heart. Her cute pink tattoo proves it – Lucy's kind-hearted, easy to talk to, and treats her celestial spirits like her friends, unlike others I've heard about. Lucy's forgiving.

If what Natsu said is true, and if I'm included in that little group, then…

"I mean, put together me, Happy, Erza and Frosty the Snowman – there's no job we can't do!" Natsu laughs, and immediately I sulk near Lucy. Okay, I was mistaking it.

"Forgetting us?" Lucy exclaims, while I tug my hood over my eyes and try to stick more closely to the blonde's side. She reminds me so much of an older sister.

Still laughing happily, Natsu adds.

"Don't cry you guys! I was just joking," After a pause Natsu smiles, "Especially you Luigi!" I can tell he's just teasing, but Lucy's feathers rile up even more. "I'm not even crying! And I'm not called Luigi! I'm Lucy!" She growls, hugging her small celestial spirit, Plue, to her chest.

Behind me, Erza's eyes widen.

"I've gotten too carried away, and ended up hurting my comrades again! This… I cannot allow this to continue, for now… would you please punch me?"

"Aha… t-that's going too far, don't worry Erza!" I say, and Lucy nods, a sheepish expression pasted on her face. "That's not exactly the punch-line I had in mind…"

Suddenly, it's quiet again, and the murmurs around us seem to grow louder.

"Something's going on here…" Gray utters, and I nod. "You noticed too?"

Wings softly fluttering, Happy adds, "I've got a bad feeling about this…"

"Are they... frightened…?" Erza trails off, and she's the first one to stop. Then, we all stop. There are not enough words to explain the state of the guild – Natsu, Erza, and Gray's place to go home to. I can't help but think this reminds me of something, something… a headache's coming up, and just above my left eye, a painful ache.

"Our guild…" I can't see Natsu's face, and I don't think I want to. Just from his enraged voice, I can tell what his feelings are. Like all the others, and mine as well – mortified.

"Phantom…" I'm scared out of my wits, and cautious. Mirajane appears behind us, and when Natsu turns around, his face is twisted into a malicious expression. I was right. I really didn't want to see it.

Phantom. The Phantom Guild – said to rival Fairy Tail in terms of power.

"They… they got us."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! If there are any mistakes, at all, please notify me.<p>

And thanks **edolucy**, for favouriting this story!

**kmgd14**: Haha, really? That's great that you think that! To be honest, I didn't even know I portrayed Reiki as childish - maybe she is... o3o  
>And innocent? Hehe... maybe... :D Thank you for reviewing! It's so great to see someone that enjoys this story! I'll try :3<p>

** Mikiiiiihearts**: Why thank you! Thanks for reviewing as well! Enjoy this chapter! :3

~WhitishBlack


	4. Smile For Me

Woot! Another chapter up and I'm so sorry I didn't get it up sooner... I was really lazy :3**  
><strong>And I'm sorry my writing is so confusing; I was looking over the other chapters today and was like: e.e Can they get this?  
>So yeah, I apologise in advance for any mistakes I missed...<p>

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail. AND NEVER WILL o3o - I only own Reiki Lilieave.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Gray x **OC** - development will be slow, don't like? Don't read.  
>No flamers, and review if you fancy.<p>

* * *

><p>In this little group of ours; Lucy, Mirajane, Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray and finally me… we all feel a tense atmosphere. It's suffocating, and quiet – too quiet. Softly, right foot after left we descend down the stone stairs until we reach the Fairy Tail basement. What do I do in these kind of gloomy situations? When I'm sad, I sing to get my thoughts focused on another thing…<p>

At least, I want to do that, to lighten up the atmosphere. But the silence is fragile, and I feel that if I do something inappropriate Natsu or one of the others will set their icy gazes on me. Should I do it anyways, I wonder? But... it's too late, because the sight of Master Makarov drinking heartily as though he has no care in the world is slowly coming into our line of vision.

When we approach him, I'm not sure if a headache is coming up, or if it was already there in the first place. "Yo! Welcome back!" He says in a cheery tone, a light pink dusting his cheeks. Is he intoxicated? Then, I can't help it – my lips twitch up into a smile when I hear his friendly greeting, and for a moment I forget about what has happened to the guild. Yet even as I do smile, no one else does - and Natsu especially, doesn't seem so amused.

"What are you doing just sitting around here Gramps?" The boy cries, and I take this moment to take a glance at everyone's expression. When I glance at them for the second time since I've entered, I notice their solemn expressions. They are no longer eating, or drinking, but instead their eyes are trained on us.

The guild master simply ignores the pink-haired Dragon Slayer, and he turns, grinning at Lucy and I. "Did the job go well?" He asks, and I nod. "Y-yeah…" The blond next to me murmurs, her expression; surprised.

"Master! Don't you know what situation we're in?" Erza finally speaks up, and immediately Natsu bobs his head in agreement. "The guild's busted up!"

Still smiling, and in yet another cheery tune, Makarov laughs. "It's fine… it's fine… nothing to get so riled up about," As if to prove his point, he waves his free hand in the air, and along with the movement, the liquid in his cup splashes. "Heh, Phantom huh? That's all those idiots can do?" He utters; my ears barely able to pick up the sentence. He takes another sip from his beer.

"Pff, attacking the guild when no one's here… what's the fun in that?" Master sighs.

"What, no one was here?" Erza asks, and Mirajane nods. That's when I notice her hair colour – a shade lighter than mine, but still seeming to be much more colourful.

"Yes… it seems they attacked during the night…" Mirajane mutters and her eyes are narrowed with worry. I can almost hear her thoughts, because they are so similar to mine: this is just the start of a battle between us two guilds The question is, why would they, out of nowhere, vandalize the guild? Was 'vandalize' even the right word for?

…

Was it to warn us or something? Maybe. That'd be pointless though, wouldn't it? After all, Fairy Tail was known to be a guild that didn't fall to anything. It was resilient.

"So that's why no one is injured…" Erza mutters, and it's true. No one here seems to adorn a bandage, or scratch - anything that could be counted as an injury.

"If they can only manage a sneak attack, we don't even have to give those bastards our time of day. Why should we?" Master laughs.

Silence and then -

Eyebrows furrowed, I stare at Natsu and his now bleeding fist, although compared to the state the guild is in… the hole in the wall beside the Dragon Slayer is nothing. Silently, I make my way towards him, and crouch down to pick up some of the larger shrapnel that flew from the wall and onto the floor. Lucy follows suit, and when the larger ones have been collected, we deposit them into the nearest bin. It's still silent as we do so. Natsu's face is cloaked in rage, and as soon as he opens his mouth to speak up again, Master interrupts.

"This discussion is over. Until upstairs is repaired, we'll take requests from here."

"This isn't time to be doing jobs-"

"I've had enough of you Natsu!"

As soon as Master declares that, his hand stretches out, but instead of hitting Natsu he hits Lucy. On the butt. Yeah, he's so wasted - Natsu doesn't look like Lucy at all!

"Gotta pee!" He adds as he runs off towards a random direction, and I blink. Too much information. I sigh, taking Happy into my hands, and dragging a chair out from underneath a table. I stroke the cat's blue fur, but his attention isn't on me. Instead, we both watch as a discussion plays out.

"If that's what master feels then… there is nothing we can do." Erza says finally, and there's silence in the guild again. It's so very true, and extremely unfair. They were the ones who attacked us first, like Natsu said, but outright conflict between guilds is forbidden by the council.

There's nothing we can do.

* * *

><p>"Lucy… I'm sleepy!" I moan, dragging my booted feet across the ledge of the lakeside. "Be careful Reiki, you might fall," Lucy chides like a mother hen, and I nod, a yawn making my eyes blurry. "You know, I actually didn't know whether I was going to join Phantom, or Fairy Tail at first," I glance at her for a moment, "But you know! I'm glad I chose Fairy Tail," The blond adds, and I give her a thumbs up. "Nice choice…" I trail off, as we get closer and closer to her apartment.<p>

"Yeah! Fairy Tail is the best!" As we reach the door, I grab onto the little stellar spirit in front of me, and plop him on my shoulder. Lucy grabs onto the door knob, twists, and pushes it open – and suddenly she's hitting Natsu with her luggage. Blinking at the sight in front of me, I avert my eyes from Gray's half-naked form and inwardly, I scold myself for not being cautious. I should really get used to his creepy stripping habit.

I land on Lucy's bed with a soft 'flop' and sigh in relief as my head hits one of the fluffy pillows. "Not even going to change?" Gray asks, and I murmur into a pillow.

"What?" The black-haired boy asks and I lift my head, eyes still shut.

"Get some clothes on, bluey."

"E-eh?" He exclaims, glancing down in realisation – not that I can see, of course. I hear the ruffling of clothes, and then Gray's talking again. "-And who'd you call bluey, whitey!" He shouts, and my eyebrows furrow.

"My hair's not white! It's silver!" I swear. He must be colourblind… or something.

"Well my hair isn't blue!" _But it is!_, I'm about to say, but instead I sigh. It is blue… just in the right light…

"Pfft, I guess it doesn't matter anyways. You're so colourblind Gray," I say, flipping myself over and laying down with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Colour blind people can still see what colour your hair is and- I'm not colourblind dammit!" The man retorts, and at this I suppress a laugh.

"Denial is the first step…" I trail off… to what? Denial? It started out so well - and denial is the first step to denial doesn't sound right.

"To what? Love?" Gray snickers, and almost immediately I sit back up, and stare at him in his now clothed form.

"…Really? Is it really?"

Silence. And then, a sigh.

"No… It's not Reiki," Lucy cuts in, a silly smile on her face – enjoying our little dispute. "Well, it could be," I chime in thoughtfully.

"You know…" Erza starts and I jump. She was there? Natsu and Happy too! Wow. These people are like ninjas.

"The incident with Phantom means that they came to this town-""-Meaning, they've probably already looked up where we all live," Natsu interrupts, and Erza nods solemnly. "So it's better if we all stay in groups," She says, grasping a steaming cup in her hands.

Happy and I exchange looks. "That means…" We both cheer, "SLEEPOVER PARTY!" With our fists, or paws, raised in the air, we grin at each other. Natsu, with his arms crossed, exclaims, "We're not here to relax!"

"Lucy… you're a girl of a certain age, so even I would feel uncomfortable with Natsu and Gray," Erza says, a soft smile playing on her lips, "So that's why I decided to keep you company."

"Ah, me too!" I murmur, and Lucy nods, "Wait so… Gray and Natsu staying with me was already decided? And… why is it at my house?"

When I feel a gaze on the back of my neck, I whip my eyes around. It's only Plue. Wait, why Plue in the first place? He points towards the denim jeans I wear and I blink. Plue blinks. I blink again – and then I remember. "Ah," With a flick of the wrist I produce a pink lollipop out of my back pocket, and Plue reaches for it. Once it's in his hands he rips off the wrapper, and with what looks like a grin, he stuffs it into his mouth.

"Ah, look at their laundry!" Happy chimes, and almost immediately I know what he's talking about. With a surprised cry both me and Lucy bolt, and I snatch an offending piece of material out of Happy's hands. Eyes are on me and instead of meeting them, I turn my gaze downwards, and I don't think they need to glance at my face to know that a blush has painted over my cheeks. Hands behind my back in an attempt to hide the underwear, I sigh - at least mine weren't as embarrassing as Lucy's. I swear... how can she wear those things?

"Wha- Plue! What are you doing?" Lucy cries, her attention diverted from the little moment between me and my underwear. Plue continues sucking on the lollipop anyways. "Wah! Look Erza! I found some sexy underwear!" Immediately, I glance at what Happy's holding, and sigh in relief when I find out it's not another one of mine - I don't think mine would be considered 'sexy' anyways. Lucy's nearly pulling her hair out, as Erza's eyes widen and like a flustered school-girl she takes the underwear in her hands and mutters in- was it adoration? Surprise? "You actually wear this…?"

Plue points towards me when Natsu asks where he got the lollipop from and immediately Natsu turns on his puppy-eye charm; I shake my head at him with a smile. "There's a secret stash Lucy has… there," I say, pointing towards the small pink box in the corner of the room.

"I'm hitting the hay, so quiet down okay?" Gray yawns from the other side of the room on the side of the room, on my little make-shift bed. "W-what! That's where I'm sleeping bluey!" I cry, rushing towards him and head-butting his side in a way that I think will get him off my bed. When he doesn't budge – I think he's already asleep – I lay on top of his stomach, effectively squeezing the air out of him. "What are you doing-" The boy exclaims, obsidian eyes now wide open and his arms trying to get my person off him. Unfortunately for him and fortunately for me, he fails to do so. "You asked for it!" I whine on top of him, attempting to apply more weight.

"It's nice to know you guys are enjoying the change of pace in someone else's home…" Lucy sighs begrudgingly, and suddenly Erza turns towards us, no longer staring at Lucy's fancy underwear.

"Ahem, anyways… you all smell like sweat. We're all sleeping in the same room, so at least take a bath." It's true, since I'm lying on top of Gray I get an extra whiff of it. I don't smell that much… I think.

"I'm too lazy!" Natsu cries, and Gray nods, his eyes closed – I don't think me being on top of him and blocking his airway is working anymore. He's not even trying to get me off. "I'm too sleepy," Bluey murmurs, and I sigh, ready to jump on him if it comes to the worse.

Suddenly, I'm toppling off of Gray and onto my bed. I'm surprised to find myself thinking: Gray was warm. Was he really? There's still a patch of warmth of the bed where the boy was, so I'd just curl up there. Simple as that, right?

Yup.

"I suppose I must…" In front of me, Erza has the two boys in a headlock, while me, Lucy and Happy watch. "Shall we take a bath together like we used to a long time ago?" At this, my face heats up, what… what was their relationship?

Lucy voices this out loud and I shake my head in disbelief. Before bad thoughts can seep into my head at Erza's suggestion, I excuse myself and grab a nearby nightgown, to prepare myself for a nice, hot bath.

* * *

><p>"…title bestowed by the Chairman of the Magic Council to…" I hear from outside, but instead of going out, I spend my time in the bathroom slowly.<p>

Hoodie off and in the hamper I stare at my foggy reflection in the mirror. At times like this, I didn't mind doing a one-over. Straight, long silver hair tied into a messy bun at the top of my head, murky brown-black eyes. My skin, tanned because of of the many moments spent in the blazing sunlight… I sigh. I could've been a mirror image of my mother. As I finger the ruby necklace, my thoughts wonder over to where, why, and how – were the two mages that were my parents, taken away so easily?

...Nothing comes into mind, and instead of staring at the mirror in front of me, I shake my head. Now, I guess, it didn't matter. I mean, sure, it mattered - but what could I do? I had no clues, except for the accessory that was currently placed on my neck.

For now, I'd enjoy life as it were. Who knows, maybe I'd find out later on.

Maybe.

Hopefully.

As I slip on my yellow pajama pants and top, I exhale slowly. It's time to enjoy life as it is. I know sleep magic, and I have my necklace here with me. I'm safe, and no doubt I'll protect the people around me.

I will – I promise.

"Okay guys! Who's up next?" I grin as I peek outside, but the sight I'm greeted with isn't what I expected.

"No…" Erza pauses, as I slide myself next to the two little figures by the floor, and grab one in my arms that just so happens to be Plue. "If it came to blows, mutual destruction between both Phantom and Fairy Tail is ensured."

"Hm," I tap my fingers on little Plue's deflated head – who knew hot water did that to him? They were talking about Phantom and such.

"Our offensive powers are equal – Master Makarov is said to be on par with Master Jose, who is also one of the ten wizard saints." Wizard Saints: There were only 10 people who were given the title that proved they were one of the greatest wizards in the continent, and indeed, Makarov and Jose were 2 of them.

"Then, there are the Element 4, their S-class level wizards," S-class? Wow. "But… our biggest worry is 'Iron' Gajeel. He's the one responsible for the attack on the guild, I believe… the Iron Dragon Slayer." This sentence was bound to get a reaction.

"Dragon Slayer?" Lucy cries, and I nod. I met one before, by the name of Wendy.

"There are more than Natsu? So that means…" Lucy trails off, and I start for her.

"Yup, he probably eats iron and all that crap. Weird right?" I laugh, but no one else does.

We'd have to watch out for him, and Element 4 as well.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and also...<p>

Thank you favouriters~  
><strong>edolucy<strong>  
><em>EmylynnFae<em>  
><strong>kmgd14<strong>  
><em>Krystal Asakura<em>

Thank you for the alerts~  
><em>Bareerah123<em>  
><strong>EmylynnFae<strong>  
><em>romeoandcinderella<em>

**kmgd14:** Haha, hmm well, she thinks of a lot of things- say kind of... perversely? But reacts to them really innocently? Like she thinks she can handle it, but she can't. :shot: ;3;  
>Yeah, I was actually surprised that the idea of sleep magic wasn't further advanced (although maybe, it'll be put in later chapters of the manga or something...). Thank you for reviewing! Seriously, thank you so much! I'll try to... enjoy this chapter okay? :D<p>

**Bareerah123:** Oh wow, thank you! Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad that you find Reiki not to be too overpowered. She's actually really weak magic-wise (hence why she falls asleep so easily - she doesn't have a lot of magic power to begin with), and she's alright with the daggers. She still needs to improve, and of course the plot of Fairy Tail and it's many missions allow that. It's awesome you think she's not a Mary-Sue! I hope I did well with this chapter... enjoy? :3

If there are any mistakes at all, please inform me.

~WhitishBlack


	5. Toothbrush

Mm, I like this chapter :3  
>Basically, in this chapter, it shows how, even though Reiki wants to be friends with them and all - she's not yet, and now she's determined to be - and how she's not at all close to any of the guild members except for maybe Lucy. Ugh, I'm not sure how to explain it but - Reiki thinks that she should feel really bad and angry and all that negative bunch of emotions, and well, she does, but it's not as GREAT, as how Natsu feels or anyone else, because - mm, well how would you feel if someone hurt someone not really close to you - but close enough... I guess? Am I making sense? flips table. So yeah, Reiki's not sure how to react and she feels kind of awkward with the whole situation...

The whole toothbrush thing you'll read about is based on a real life event. Don't you guys ever feel paranoid or lonely? :shot:.  
>*ahem* Anyways, I think I failed with the whole Wendy scene...<p>

Oh, and in this one you see how Reiki knows the first spell where she puts an enemy to sleep and bleh.

**Pairing: Gray x OC (Reiki Lilieave).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I only own my OC~**

No flames please, and if there are any mistakes/improvements I could make, please review and tell me? :D

* * *

><p><strong>I'm flung backwards, and my back slams into one of many trees that grow in the forest I'm currently searching. <strong>_**I'll be fine… **_**I assure myself. **_**I can do this. **_

**When a large hand covers my head- I wince. My silver hair is nearly pulled out of its roots, and finally, I realize that I'm helpless against this Vulcan. Is it my fault that I didn't know they roamed around here? This forest was my backyard, and yet I didn't know that these creatures inhabited it. I should've just stayed at that guild, where I practically felt the warmth that radiated.**

**But this was no time to be regretting.**

**I had to find my necklace. What was that spell my mum taught me? That spell where she said if I ever got in trouble or bullied, then all I had to do was-. I'm on the ground, and when the Vulcan's fist rises and rises- doubt grips my throat and I'm choking on my own thoughts. This situation is like Déjà Vu – and I only escaped it alive because of my mum and her magic. I'm weak- I can't possibly…**

**As the Vulcan's fist falls I squeeze my eyes shut.**

**I can't comprehend what happens next, because when I open my eyes a violet light fades back into the ground and the Vulcan above me is falling- and it falls beside me. The rise and fall of its chest indicates that it's still alive and well, and with a small whimper, I crawl behind a thick tree, because I don't want to be next to it when it wakes up. **

"**H-hey!"**

"**Wendy-!"**

**I hear, but I'm sleepy. I really am.**

**So, I sleep.**

**The murmurs of people beside me wake me from my slumber, and when I'm fully conscious – I'm aware of my surroundings. Stars twinkle in the dark sky above, and a blue-haired girl sits in front of me, asleep. "You should be grateful Wendy healed you, you know!" I jolt in surprise, and when I try to open my mouth to talk, I cry out – because a cut on the corner of my mouth opens up – but… that's all. There's no headache, or major bleeding. No broken bones when I stretch my arms to check.**

"**Stay still. Wendy did all that hard work for nothing, if you don't."**

**I blink at the cat- and when I realise that the person she talks about is the sleeping girl before me; a small smile stretches upon my lips. They saved me – a complete stranger. They helped me…**

**I owe them. A lot.**

**"Thank you…"**

* * *

><p>My hand clutches my stomach and with a quiet groan, I sit up. Snores filter throughout Lucy's apartment – and a small smile makes its way to my lips. So they really did stay over… my stomach aches again for the second time of the day, and with a sigh, I smother my face in my pillows. Am I hungry? No. I didn't need to go to the toilets either, and it certainly wasn't my time of the month. So…? Why did it feel as if something bad was happening -again?<p>

"Reiki."

"W-what?" As if I was a deer caught in the headlights, my eyes wide- I fall off my make-shift bed and just barely miss falling on top of Happy – who was lying near Natsu in a crumpled heap of blankets.

Groaning again as the dull ache in my tummy increased, I sit up, not bothering to be quiet. Then- I take a glance at a snickering Gray.

"I could've... died… or something! Stop laughing!"

"Ha, yeah right."

As his snickers die down, we settle into a silence that's halfway between feeling awkward and comfortable.

"Hey," I start suddenly, getting up with a flourish- that's probably not a good idea. After all, with a pink-haired Dragon Slayer at your feet and a blue-furred cat with hyper-sensitive hearing and smell – yeah, you get my drift.

"Come watch me brush my teeth." What time is it anyways? From one side of the apartment, I can see slivers of light blue peeking through the windows, and on the opposite side; rays of orange, red and yellow. I'm sitting near Natsu and Happy's futon. My bed, a little bit lower in height compared to Lucy's, is beside aforementioned blond mage. The table; previously in the centre of the room was moved next to the fireplace, so Erza could put her futon at the feet of Natsu's and Happy's.

"W-what? …Why should I?" Gray's futon was at the head of my bed, and that's where he sat with a quizzical expression painted all over his face.

"'Cause I'll be lonely if you don't, so come on!" With my hands on my hips, I slowly make my way towards him.

"You'll be lonely if I don't watch you brush your teeth." He states dully, and I nod.

"I'm serious. Haven't you ever been lonely while brushing your teeth or taking a dump?"

"…" Ebony eyes stare blankly at me.

"…" I stare back.

"…" I rethink my question, unconsciously biting my bottom lip in the process.

"Actually, you don't have to answer that." It's an awkward question anyways.

"…" Gray's still staring at me with incredulous eyes, and I sigh.

"I'm serious though! Haven't you looked in the mirror while brushing your teeth and ever wondered what would happen if a zombie or ghost thing – just appeared behind you? What would you do?" I let my wise words sink in, "Spray toothpaste in its eyes or something? That would NOT work – actually it probably doesn't even need its eyes to eat you because well, it's a zombie but…. You know what I mean!" I ramble - because this wasn't about being lonely in the bathroom anymore. This was about the potential chance of something appearing out of nowhere, and killing you with your own damn toothbrush.

Silence takes over.

And this time, it's the ice mage's turn to break that silence; with a sigh.

With a grin, I grab his hand and I'm about to tug him upwards-

"They liiike each other~"

I pause, hand still gripping Gray's.

Now who could that have been?

* * *

><p>"Let's go, let's go!" I cheer, when everyone's ready. We haven't had breakfast yet, but that's why we're going to the guild. I'm greeted by a slight breeze as my hand pushes the apartment door open, and I inhale the fresh, morning air. Something nags at me at the very back of my mind – but I pay it no heed.<p>

The others are falling behind, and when I turn around to ask them what's wrong – I stop. They're motionless, and suddenly I hear the same murmurs they hear. It's like a dull lullaby – it echoes throughout the streets – but mainly, it comes from the group of people that crowds around the Magnolia Southgate Park.

"Guys, shouldn't we check that out…?" Lucy mutters, and the feeling from this morning comes back; tenfold. Erza nods, and marches forward – towards the crowd. I'm behind Gray, and when my eyes lose track of his broad shoulders, I stumble backwards – falling into Natsu, and with a sheepish grin, I apologise.

Natsu doesn't seem to hear me.

Instead, his eyes – once narrowed in curiousity – are wide. Wide, and angry, and mortified, and surprised and – all these feelings at once. I follow his gaze and-.

My breath catches in my throat and suddenly, I can't really breathe properly. My hands reach up to sooth the abrupt headache that appeared just above my left brow, but my eyes don't close. For some reason, they can't.

The image of Levy, Jet and Droy hung by metal straps around their wrists – it burns itself into my mind and I find myself comparing the picture to a terrible horror film. But this… this isn't a crappy film. It's real, what with their battered clothing, and the scratches and wounds that mark their skin like sickening tattoos that one could only wonder why they asked for it in the first place.

Everyone can see them in this state – this humiliating state. But their Fairy Tail symbols are hidden. Instead, there is only one symbol. It covers most of Levy's stomach. It looks as if it was scratched into her skin, and the thought makes me wince. My eyes trail over the symbol over and over again, trying to make sense of it.

Then, I know.

It's the Phantom guild's symbol.

To be completely honest, I'm not sure what to make of this whole situation. I _know_ that I should be like Natsu, horrified, furious, and speechless – because this… people don't deserve it. People just- don't. But… for some reason, I'm _not_. I'm not as angry as Natsu, I'm not as horrified as Lucy, I'm not-... even though these people are my family – I just – Why? I don't know why. Even though I consider them my friends, even though they are technically my family, what I feel is more like what I would to a stranger. A poor stranger and - I don't understand. But I can't help but feel… something – I don't know what it is. But it's something bright and burning and – even though I don't feel as if I want to kill or track down the person that did this to them – I want to fight. I want to fight, for them. I want to fight, because…

These people, the ones around me sharing the same determination, the three who are hung up on the tree like ragdolls – I want them to respect me. I want to be friends with them; I want to have happy times, sad times, bad times, good times… I want to spend time with them, regardless. I want… I want…

I want to be in their family. I want to be close to them, I want to be accepted, liked, loved -.

I want to be loved by them.

I want to be as angry as Natsu when something happens to them. I'm feeling like this, because I'm not as closely attached to them like the others, and - I will be. I... I hope.

My head snaps upwards at this new revelation, and I place a hand above my chest – and reality hits me in the face when Erza utters a word, with an unreadable expression.

"Master…" She says, and I dare to look backwards.

Master's head is bowed down, and as he strides forward, ever so slowly, cold fear grips me. I can already tell – he's angry. No, he's not just angry. He's outraged.

"I can stand being reduced to a run-down beer hall," He grumbles, but suddenly his expression takes a turn for the worse.

"But no parent can stand, idle, when the blood of his children… is being spilled…!" He roars, shrapnel flying when his hand encloses around his poor cane - Lucy flinches. I flinch too.

"To war."

The simple sentence promises more than just the simple prank Phantom did on our guild, and the suffering they made Levy, Jet and Droy experience.

* * *

><p>We, Fairy Tail, are outside of one of Phantom Guild's many branches – and Natsu, being the pyromaniac he is – explodes the main entrance. Well, if anything, it's a dramatic entrance.<p>

"Nice Natsu!" I cheer, and he smirks. When the smoke clears up, and strangers' faces are shown – I can't help but take in their surprised expressions with glee.

Shouting a battle cry, we charge in, and I find myself back to back with Cana. "Let's kick some butt!" I cry above the battling, and Cana grins. "Let's!"

I whip my daggers out with a flourish, and murmur a simple chant. When they shine purple – one of my more menacing grins stretch over my lips. I twirl one dagger in my hand, contemplating – Nightmare is a spell that requires me to stand still while I target a group so…

"You're a spectator too huh?" Someone stutters from beside me, and I raise a brow. The boy beside me is the epitome of the word 'suspicious', and when he tries to edge towards me, I scoff – stopping him in his place.

"Of course not," What an idiot, he's a Phantom mage, there's something glinting in his sleeves that he hides behind his back, and- I don't even-… The dagger I was playing with between my fingers is now clutched in my hand, and the boy doesn't see it coming when the tip of the violet-shining dagger slides lightly over his arm. And then – he slumps onto the cold earth beneath his feet.

Yup – I was right. Fighting with my beloved twin daggers is the way to go, for now.

I jump out of the way, when a needle hits the ground I was previously standing on, and when a fist covered in silver comes my way. Two mages – one long-distanced, and the other close-ranged. I blink in surprise when a fist closes in just inches from my face, and the spikes on the knuckle brace that the man is wearing expands and contracts. They certainly look deadly.

I slip underneath the man's arm and aim for it, but a needle wedges itself into my black boot – and into my ankle. I stumble backwards, and out of the knuckle brace user's way when he aims for me yet again, and this time – he hits. The spikes just barely graze my side, but it's enough to make dots of crimson seep through my brightly coloured hoodie.

I click my tongue, as I jump backwards, and this time – I fling one of my daggers towards the needle-thrower, and it just barely slices his cheek. Needle-thrower slumps to the ground. One down, one to go.

"Erza! I'll leave this to you…" I just barely hear the sentence Master mutters.

Distracted by the dagger I just flung, the knuckle brace user stares for a moment – but a moment is all I need. I clutch my remaining dagger in one hand, and when I'm rushing forward, aiming for wherever is currently unguarded – his knee comes up and whacks me right in the stomach.

I stagger backwards – of course, he wouldn't go down that easily. I'm about four feet away from him, and as he runs towards me with his lips set into a snarl, I bring the dagger close. When silver meets silver, the man raises his other fist – but it's too late. Summoning my magic, I curl my free hand into a fist and hit him right where he hit me – and he falls.

With a sigh, I gather what's left of my magic power, and settling into a traditional magic stance – I close my eyes. Something whizzes past me, and an icy breeze follows – but I don't pay attention to it - but when I hear a cry of surprise behind me, I can guess what happened. Ice... heh, that's the second time Gray saved me this week. If I can put the majority of the mages left to sleep – then that'd allow the others to rest, and then we can leave. After this, it'd be nice to rest in Lucy's fluffy bed. Where is Lucy, anyways-?

I take a deep breath – and then, it's silent, as the battle dies down, and mages fall to the ground. I resist a yawn as I open an eyelid, and crack a small grin at everyone – but it falters when we all hear a loud smash from behind us.

"That's-!"

"It's him…!"

"The Iron Dragon Slayer… Iron Gajeel."

"How dare you hurt Levy!" A person I don't know shouts, and he jumps into the air – only to be struck right in the chest by an iron pole that can only be Gajeel's hand. The iron pole drags along the ground, dragging along both the person's body and even some sleeping Phantom mages.

"Nab!" Loke shouts and I get the feeling that's the person's name.

"He even took out his own guildmates in that hit…!" Gray exclaims, and for some reason, I feel light-headed.

I don't comprehend what's happening as I stare dully before me – but something falls down from the ceiling, and when I set my weary eyes on it – "Master!" I gasp, eyes wide when I take in the shade of _green_ the man is and – I stumble backwards, my back hitting someone's chest, and I'm falling into someone's arms. It must be the needle. It has to be the reason why I'm feeling this way. It was poisoned, wasn't it?

"Reiki-!" A masculine voice cries out, and I wonder if the owner of it can sing. It sounds pretty regardless.

And I just realised something-

...

I haven't had breakfast yet.

* * *

><p>Woot :3<br>There are so many line-breaks though and it makes me feel sad. Iunno why. .  
>If there are any mistakes, tell me! If you enjoyed this chapter, or if you didn't, review, and basically just leave your thoughts. It makes me happy to know...? C:<p>

Thank you for the favourites~  
><strong>edolucy, <strong>_EmylynnFae, _**kmgd14, **_Krystal Asakura, _**HeavenlyShadeOfBlue, **_Ritz-Rocker3.5, _**XLightxLostxInxDarknessX**

Thank you for the alerts~  
><em>Bareerah123, <em>**EmylynnFae, **_romeoandcinderella, _**, **_HeavenlyShadeOfBlue, _**Kago of the Funk, **_XLightxLostxInxDarknessX_

REVIEW TIME :D

**kmgd14:** C: I'm glad you enjoyed it~! Haha, hope you enjoy this one as well, and mother hens... there's so many out there. So, so many. e.e  
>Oh gee, if you think her singing when she's upset or angry is weird... well, there's a lot of more weird things about her! The toothbrush part, for instance. xD<br>Actually, I'm surprised you think it's weird, because pretty much everyday where I live there's ALWAYS something going on, either with me or my family. Did you see how I said before the story how the toothbrush thing was based on a real life event? Yeah. I got my brother to just stand near me while I was brushing my teeth, mainly because I watched the Exorcist just before that. Ugh, creepy movie. I will never watch it again. o3o  
>Oh, and be warned. I have another situation including Gray, Reiki and noses up my sleeve. :3<p>

Thank you for reading!

~WhitishBlack


	6. Guileless

Uh. Yo guys...? Hahaha. Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, but GUESS WHAT. I'm in a Fairy Tail mood now, since Gray is so duh smexy and all, but hey! Another chapter should be coming soon. Even though I haven't even started it. -shot-.

But still, I really hope you guys enjoy this. It may be a little short (although longer than my other chapters) compared to how long some of you waited (which I really do appreciate, thank you very much), but there's a lot that happens. And this chapter will reveal some stuff about Reiki and also a new spell. Woohoo! I had to think hard about this one... kind of.

So I wrote this in a couple of days, and there might be mistakes. I just want to let you guys read this though, so tomorrow I may skim over - or review and tell me what I could improve.

**Pairings: Gray x OC (Reiki Lilieave), Natsu x Lucy. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail.**

**_READ:_ Oh and guys, review. Because I won't know if you actually like it or not or if someone was out of character or if you think Reiki is being a whiny butthead or something or not (which is actually quite on purpose if you do think she is), I WON'T KNOW until you tell me. So review, and stop being ghostreaders. Surely, you've written at least one story and gotten a review which gave you a happy sort of feeling? To me, that's motivation at its finest. c:**

**This most likely goes for other authors as well.**

* * *

><p>"I can't sense any magical power from him at all..." As compared to Reiki, who radiated a large amount for some reason. The needle, Erza explained, was just draining the energy from her body, but now that it was out, it did no harm. Still, if the silverette had this much left, shouldn't she be awake?<p>

The strips of Reiki's metallic-coloured hair distract me - they tumble over the arm holding her head; a strange ticklish kind of feeling without actually bothering me. I lower my head a bit to get a better view - there's something about her face which makes me stop and stare. It wasn't smiling like it usually did. I'd say it was peaceful, but the corners of her lips tilted downwards - and really, how could you tell if someone's face was 'peaceful' or not?

She was still a mystery - most of us _did _remember the girl from back then, after all. The girl who disappeared without saying goodbye.

A sigh escapes my throat. Even though Natsu and Erza 'interrogated' her that day, she only gave vague answers. How could finding a necklace take so long? _6 years - _really?

...

There's another sigh, but this time, it's not from me. She tries to roll over in my arms but fails, resulting in an awkward position. If not for the situation, I would've snickered at the defeated expression she put on, and instead, slip my arms underneath her knees and neck - hopefully allowing her more comfort. She's actually pretty heavy, for someone who barely reached my shoulder in height.

"...Their master has been beaten?"

I lift my head, eyes narrowing. Some of the phantom members were waking up... maybe because Reiki was unconscious?

"This is bad..." Erza noticed too.

I tighten my grip on Reiki, and stand. I can't fight, not while carrying her - but I can put her down. We have to fight, for Fairy Tail's sake.

I crouch to the ground, but as I start to lower Reiki to the floor, Erza yells, "Retreat! Everyone, return to the guild!"

With wide eyes, I raise Reiki to my chest again, and turn to Erza.

"Hah?!" That's the pyromaniac.

"Erza!" Loki remarks beside me.

"You've got to be kidding me! We can still fight!" The red-haired girl shoots me a look as I speak, a look asking me about what I'd do with the sleeping figure in my arms.

I open my mouth to talk, but Elfman interrupts.

"A man does not withdraw!" And I agree.

"We can still fight, Erza," Macao and Cana say. Their eyes are set determinedly, even though they stand slouching side by side with Macao's arm laced over Cana's shoulder.

"No!" Erza replies sharply, "Without master, we cannot defeat Jose! Retreat! That's an order!"

With that, the members of Fairy Tail stop fighting - and with one last look to their opponent, they begin towards the exit. The frown on my face deepens.

"We're here to get revenge for Levy's team! How can we _run_ at a time like this?!" Some stop to hear me out, others continue to retreat.

Then, Erza does something completely unexpected. She places her hands on my bare shoulders, and slumps over the sleeping Reiki in my arms. As she lowers her head, I catch a hint of defeat and desperation on her face. The corners of my lips twitch and I can feel my eyes softening from the glare they were previously in.

"Please Gray," she whispers, "All we can do now is pull back... the hole that master left is too great!"

There's a short quiet and her words ring in the air.

I would've put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her, if not for the girl in my arms. _Just this one time..._

I crack a small smile at her when her eyes meet mine.

I sigh when she smiles back and starts walking away.

Now... to carry Reiki all the way back to the guild.

* * *

><p>There's this thing I've dubbed 'Kissing Virginity' - but the word 'virginity' to me, sounds far too royal, so I say 'innocence' instead.<p>

So, my 'Kissing Innocence'. I haven't kissed anyone with my lips because I'm saving it. It has to be perfect, after all.

But then I wake up.

It's an odd sensation that makes your heart beat faster than usual (in a bad way, of course) - and panicking, I flail my hands around to try and stable myself before I hit the ground - but then I notice that I'm not actually falling. Before I can stop the wild movements my arms are making, I hit someone right in the face; they groan, and stumble backwards, caught by surprise. I know that voice...

I attempt to glance at the person's face but he falls. And because he's the one holding me, I fall too.

It wasn't enough having a needle at least an inch stuck in my ankle and my side bruised from metal knuckle spike things?

My forehead hits another forehead and I squeak, attempting to hold myself up by placing my hands to the side of the person's body, where there's space. Holding in a sigh, I peer up at the boy's face, who's eyes are shut, probably because of the momentary shock of falling backwards with someone landing on top of him.

"Hey bluey," I wheeze out, a tired feeling suddenly enveloping my body.

And well, here I am, lying on top of the bluish-black haired boy, like a situation in those comics I read.

Internally, I check it off on my to-do (love edition!) list, but outwardly, I gulp - the close proximity getting to me. Gray blinks, his onyx orbs emanating his bewilderment.

So... what does this have to do with my 'Kissing Innocence' you ask?

No, our lips aren't touching.

No; it's probably something worse.

It's what those snow-people do, and it's known as the most innocent and lovely way of kissing. And now my first type of that kiss has gone to a certain bluish-black haired mage.

Maybe in another dimension, I'd be really happy about this... but this was an accident! It was given just like that, without my permission!_  
><em>

We stay like this for a couple of more minutes, with him gazing confusedly at my face and myself with a slowly brightening blush.

Maybe it's because of the way his eyes are set on my face, and the way his breathing is like a steady tempo, Adagio, I'd say, in music terms - that everything feels unbelievably warm. It's like Gray is a walking heater even though he's an ice mage. My mind is blank as I roll off him and settle myself next to him, arms slightly touching. A bizarre feeling embraces my body so I shuffle away from him - it fades, but it's still there. This should be the part where I freak out.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I draw out a long, shuddering breath. I feel dizzy... and weird.

I break the awkward silence.

"...y-you know, you just stole my first kiss," I tell him, not sure how to act. Did I even want Gray to have my first kiss? It was a privilege; not **anyone** could have it, but obviously I couldn't take it back now. The person you give it to first would have it forever.

"H-huh?!" He almost yells, sitting up almost immediately with a small blush painting his cheeks.

"My first kiss..." I repeat to myself quietly, slightly intrigued at the way it sounded, but sad that it was gone._  
><em>

"B-but..." He stutters, eyes wide with his bafflement clear.

"NO BUTS."

"We didn't even-" He starts. I peer up at him and he flinches. I don't know why.

"Nose..." I whisper-murmur, preparing myself for escape. Obviously, he doesn't understand, but how could he not? It was- it was...

I take the silence as a chance to sit up, and then stand.

"W-well, you better... uh... well..." I stutter, trying not look him in the eye. '_It's yours forever now, so you better savour it!' _Is what I want to say, but the words I form in my throat don't come out of my lips.

Then I run out of the infirmary, nearly running into the door as I do.

I'm stumbling down some stairs until I realise that my boots are gone. I blink down at my bare feet, wiggling my toes. A delighted smile plays across my lips for a reason I don't know, I just feel like smiling. Maybe it's because my boots were pretty heavy, as they did serve as a temporary weapon holder until I found a cool belt that could hold my daggers for me. Why am I smiling? It's kind of creepy, now that I think about it, but hey, why not.

I continue down the stairs, and when I reach the basement, I peek inside.

Everyone seemed to be discussing something, with the exception of Natsu and Lucy who were merely watching from the sidelines.

There was something different about them.

I watched them for a minute. Natsu with his arms crossed and leaning against the wall, and Lucy sitting quietly on a barrel.

There was something different... in a good way.

My mouth formed a small 'o'.

A couple name for Natsu and Lucy would be... NaLu, huh?

Okay, so maybe they aren't really a couple, yet, but I can definitely see it. I really do see it. The chemistry, I mean. I'm good with that kind of stuff, really, I am.

I grin, putting the incident with Gray behind me. I skip towards them with my hair bouncing on top of my head, until I stop a few feet in front of them, and glance at my side. My yellow hoodie is stained with dots of blood, and I frown - my side hurts still, and my ankle just feels sore. Well, it's nothing - merely the proud remainders of battle, and so, I continue to greet my two friends - if I could call them that. Clingy-ness was bad.

"Lucy! Natsu!" I chime happily, pausing in front of them.

"R-Reiki?" Lucy says, cinnamon-coloured eyes widening.

"Heehee!" My grin widens and for some reason, I'm really happy to see her.

Lucy stands and I blink up at her - she is taller than me, after all, like many other people.

Instead of smiling, the blonde frowns and her eyes look watery in the light. The grin on my face falters, and only now do I see the sadness that radiates her persona.

Suddenly, she wraps her arms around me, and I blink, surprised.

_Lucy... what's wrong?_

I don't say it out loud, but instead, I slowly wrap my arms around her waist and squeeze gently, uncertainty displaying in my actions.

I glance up at her face.

Then she lets go, and smiles softly at me with such... what was it? Kindness? No... the closest word would probably be... compassion? Even so, a blush spreads across my face, and I remind myself that no, I'm not into girls that way even though Lucy's smile is blinding and surely one that wouldn't be forgotten.

"I'm glad you're okay," she sighs, looking more relieved than I would expect.

Touched - that's what I feel.

"T-thank you... but of course I'm okay!" Another grin splits my lips, and Lucy grins back - but suddenly, it disappears, as if smiling is a crime. I look at her curiously, and then at Natsu, whose eyes are fixated on the ground.

...Why is she sad? Is it a lovers' scrabble? Wait, was that the right word?

My train of thought jolts to a stop when I see Gray finally make his way down the stairs and I let out an involuntary 'eek'. I hide behind Lucy.

"Um... Reiki, what's wrong?" She asks, and although I can't see her face, I can tell by the tone of her voice she's confused.

I don't know how to answer so I stay silent, fiddling with my fingers.

There's a moment of silence and I can feel someone's gaze on me, although I'm not sure who.

I let my eyes dart back up, to Lucy's back, to Natsu leaning against the wall, to Gray's shirtless figure, and then to Elfman, suddenly appearing beside Gray. It's a wonder I know Elfman's name, anyway. Lucy, seeming to give up on finding what the cause to my strange behaviour is, releases a heavy sigh, and panicking, I step out from behind her she moves to sit back on the barrel. Her shoulders slump. Did I make her mad or something?

"...What's the matter? Still uneasy?" Gray asks.

_Uneasy? Why would Lucy be uneasy...?_

_"..._No, it's not that," she murmurs. I notice how her hands, curled into firsts, tremble.

"It's just... I'm sorry." Worriedly, I glance at the 17-year-old from the corner of my eye.

"Well... it's the fate of a rich heiress to get chased," Elfman states, crossing his arms.

...Rich heiress?

I stare at Lucy.

She... didn't really give off the air as one.

"-and the one who protect them are men!" Elfman finishes, grinning to himself.

"Don't say things like that!" Grey remarks, rolling his eyes.

"But I'm really surprised... why did you keep it a secret Lucy?" Happy questions, looking a little sad. Natsu lifts himself from the wall, choosing to gaze at Lucy with his arms crossed. I turn my gaze towards everyone, although missing Gray because he doesn't even know properly that he stole my first kiss and that's a serious crime in the world of me - but anyway, my eyes flutter from one person to another - wondering what they were talking about. So, Lucy is a rich person - money is cool and all, but what's the big deal?

"I wasn't trying to hide anything..." Her voice is soft and clear, but sombre.

"After I ran away from home, I just didn't really want to talk about it," she murmurs, "For a full year, he never showed interest in his runaway daughter. And now, he wants me back?" The tone of her voice turns disbelieving. What was she talking about? Was I missing something?

"My father went to such terrible lengths... to bring me back..."

My eyes soften, and I'm sure that my mouth has curled downwards into a frown. Even though I don't understand, she's sad. Rather than being a bother and asking, I'll connect the dots myself.

Besides, I'm sure all of us here have stories about ourselves that we can't really talk about.

"He's the worst!" She blurts, squeezing her eyes shut - I can see the small beads of moisture beginning at the edges of her eyes. This whole scenario tugs right on my heartstrings.

"B-but if you get down to it... it's my fault... for running away from home, right?" I jerk my head up and open my mouth to speak, but I'm not sure what to say.

"That's not true. Your father's the bad guy here!" Elfman exclaims, before Gray turns his head to the side and spits, "You idiot..."

I almost laugh at how Elfman immediately recoils, but instead I stay silent. Lucy looks as if she'd burst into tears any moment, and seeing people cry out of sadness doesn't make me feel that great - it shouldn't make ANYONE feel good. Elfman says something, and I don't really hear it. But then Lucy talks.

"Thanks to my selfish actions... I've caused trouble for everyone, even Reiki who just joined the guild!" Cue the furrowing of eyebrows. "I-I'm really sorry... I guess... if I went home, it would end all this, right?"

"That's not true!" I cry softly, wanting to wipe away the tearful demeanour she had.

"I wonder about that..." Natsu utters at the same time, smirking.

I shoot a glance at Natsu and he returns it.

"'Rich heiress' just doesn't strike the right tone," Natsu continues, "Laughing in this dirty old beer hall... and making a ruckus while on some adventure... that's the Lucy I know."

"And Lucy..." I start somewhat shakily, "I- we want you here, you know? I mean... I don't know if I'm allowed to say this, but I think... you... you're my first friend here... y-you know? I, uh..." _I don't know you that well, but I want to know you...? _"If you want to stay here, then stay...!" I trail off, hesitating when she bites her lip and turns her head away from us.

Natsu steps forward.

"You heard Reiki. You said you wanted to stay here. What's the point of returning to some place you don't want to go? You're Lucy of Fairy Tail!" That last sentence really hit the spot. "This is your home to return to."

She faces us again and my eyes widen at the tears rolling down her face. "L-Lucy! We'll protect you, okay?" I think I get it now. Phantom attacked Fairy Tail randomly, and the fact that Lucy is blaming herself means that Phantom is trying to get her? And because she said 'her father went to terrible lengths', then I'm guessing her dad asked Phantom to get her back. "I mean- I'll try my best, even though I can only put people to sleep and I faint a lot, and even though I-" She smiles at me.

She smiles, and I close my mouth.

"Don't cry... sheesh, you're stronger than that- what the, why are you crying too?!" My lips tighten into a thin line, and summoning my courage, I glare at Gray. He steps back, holding his hands up defensively.

"Y-you first kiss stealer!" I wail, trying to insult the guy, but not really aware of what I said and only of the tears Lucy was making. The urge to hug the blonde is overwhelming, and so I loop my arms around her side and she accepts it. Ignoring the strangled sound that comes from Bluey, Lucy and I continue to cry, I'm not sure why - but as long as she's crying, I'll share her tears.

"Y-you know... you ARE my friend," Lucy murmurs, the waterworks coming to a halt.

Oddly enough, this makes me cry even more. As Lucy stops and sits up, she doesn't release her hold on me and because my hood is down, she pats my head and it feels comforting and warm and happy all at the same time. Only when a large rumble underneath our feet sounds, do I stop. I lift my head and Lucy loosens her arms and I follow her lead. We exchange glances, although my vision is still slightly blurry from crying.

"Outside!" Someone suddenly shouts - and everyone gets up, and runs to see the commotion.

When we're out of the guild, everyone stills.

"What the hell is that?!" Natsu exclaims, while Happy cries, "Their guild is walking!"

"Phantom?" An orange-haired man mutters.

The castle - guild - stomps forward. Rocks shudder underneath my bare feet, and hurriedly, I run back inside immediately to get my boots and my weapons.

"Where are you going, Reiki?!"

I don't know who calls for me, but I continue to run up the stairs and into the infirmary. Where are my boots? My daggers?

"C'mon, c'mon..." I whisper to myself, frowning. They're not at the door, not near the bed Gray was going to put me on- why was Gray even holding me? Wait, no time, think about it later-... where are they? I don't think my boots slipped off randomly when we were at the Phantom Guild but-

"Everyone, TAKE COVER!"

The window! I sprint towards to my black rain-boots, slide my daggers out of their holders, put my feet in, and clutch my weapons tightly. From the corner of my eye I see _something - _so I turn my head to have a full view. I almost wish I didn't. Trailing my eyes from Gray who is restraining Natsu, to Natsu whose outstretched arm begs for Erza to stop, to Erza, dressed in a bulky armour with two shields on either arm - and then finally, to the huge orb of energy swirling around a cannon. It grows and grows and horrified I-

I nearly trip down the stairs and when I reach the back exit I stare. It's a helpless feeling that captures me this time, not fear.

A beam shoots out from the cannon, towards us.

There's a blinding light as it hits Erza and her magical shields.

It stops, leaving a trail of something resembling smoke to dissipate in the air.

When I open my eyes, I see Erza's body fly and roll on the ground with a series of painful thuds.

"Erza, hang in there!" Natsu yells, running towards Erza with a pained glint in his eyes.

"Makarov." It's a voice I don't recognize. "And now Erza as well. Both are out of commision," it calls, echoing in the air with a sinister tone.

"You no longer have a chance for victory," it laughs, "Now... hand over Lucy Heartfilia. Right now." This voice, I decide; even if it can sing and sound pretty (which it doesn't at the moment); I do not like it.

"As if we will!"

"We're not a guild that hands over our comrades!"

"Lucy is one of us!"

The members of Fairy Tail raise their hands in defiance, and open their mouths with declares of refusal, and loyalty. From where I stand, I can see Lucy's figure, trembling.

"We'd rather die than sell out our friends!" I hear Erza's determined, powerful voice ring out, and I smile.

This guild really is something.

"Our answer will never change, no matter what!" Natsu roars, "We'll kick your ass!"

Cries of agreement wave across the crowd of Fairy Tail, and silently, to myself, I swear to always follow and protect my comrades - it makes me _even more_ determined if they're as loyal and amazing as this.

"Then you'll get a second extra-large helping of Jupiter!" The voice promises, shaking with anger. "Quiver in fear for the 15 minutes it takes to charge!" 15 minutes...

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I run towards Lucy and set myself by her side. I will protect her, especially if Phantom was targeting her.

"Reiki..." Lucy says, noticing my presence. The determined line my lips were making fades into the best reassuring smile I can summon, and Lucy smiles back.

Then her smile falters when her gaze turns upwards and I follow it and choke back a gasp.

Hooded spectres appear from windows on the rival guild. A lot of them. They gather around us, and I glare into the red, red eyes of one that hovers above me and Lucy. Panic wraps its slimy tendrils around the people surrounding me, and I bite my lip unconsciously, trying to keep myself calm. "Stare into the pits of hell, Fairy Tail! You only have two choices left. Be destroyed by my troops... or blown away by Jupiter!" The voice hisses, and I scrunch my nose. If... if I do that one spell, I can reach most of the ghosts, but I'm not strong enough... seriously, if I ever saw Teacher again, I'd smack him on the head for never training me how to better control my magic capacity. Could I even extend the limit on my magic container? Was it possible?

"I can't believe this!" A black-haired man utters, curling his hand into a fist. "He plans on blowing up his own allies?!"

"I-it's just a bluff... they won't shoot!" A brunet says, waving his hand around.

"No," this time, it's a person I'm familiar with, "They'll shoot."

"That's Jose's magic, Shade." Shade, huh?

"They're not human," Cana murmurs, with her eyebrows furrowed. "They're phantom soldiers that Jose has created."

"What?! Shade-" A green-haired lady exclaims. Green hair?!

"-you mean ghosts?!" Black hair. Hm. I suppose it's better than mine.

"We have to do something about Jupiter..." Cana says, interrupting my thoughts.

"I'll bust it to pieces!" Natsu volunteers eagerly, not waiting for Cana to talk, "15 minutes right? Let me at it! Happy!" And then he's flying.

"Elfman, we're going too!" Gray says, running, with Elfman by his side.

"Alright," Cana starts, "We'll make a stand here!" I'm surprised that the Shades haven't attacked yet, but I'm glad.

"Wait!" I say, leaving Lucy's side for a moment, "Stay here, Luce," I tell her, running towards the front.

I don't wait for the others to ask me what I'm doing, and instead, crouch to the ground just for extra stability. I take a deep breath because I know that this spell will take a large toll on me - my side aches slightly, and I'm really am tired from this morning's battle. I hate myself for being so weak, but I'll try my best.

"Disable." Even with my eyes closed, I can see the violet light pricking at my eyelids. "Alpha!"

It's not a spell that knocks its victim unconscious rather, the opposite. Disable is a spell that has 6 levels - Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, and the last, Digamma. It's a spell that can stack, and only wears off when the victim falls asleep. Alpha is the most basic, and I find it kind of sad that it still takes so much Magical Power out of me to cast it on a wide area - it slows victims, their reaction level should be lower. I'm not even sure it'll work on the shades, or maybe my magic will go straight to the person, 'Jose', summoning them - because I wasn't sure if it'd work, I didn't bother casting the wide sleeping spell I used earlier - that would've taken at least double of my energy.

Disable, to say the least, is a spell that makes the user have effects on what would happen if they _didn't _sleep. Usually, only the user would be able to put them to sleep, but for me, I was only taught how to reverse the spell on the sixth and last level, Digamma, which I would never want to use. Death was the worst case scenario for both the victim AND the user - me specifically, if it was not dispelled. Digamma, the last level, drains the user's magical power while being cast on the victim; I don't have much of that - and it would keep on draining. You can tell how it'd end.

The violet glow disappears, and I open my eyes to see if the shades are slower than usual.

From what I can tell, the shades HAVE lost their speed - quite a bit, and I let an accomplished grin take over my lips.

"Reiki!"

_Lucy... everyone, I did well, right?_

* * *

><p>Yeah... so Reiki had a teacher? Yup. She did. Of course, where else would she learn her magic and be for 6 freaking years? And I haven't forgotten about the necklace, or maybe you guys have. But it does serve a purpose. Some of you might be confused about the kiss thingy, so I'll explain - Reiki's nose touched Gray's nose when they fell, and of course, being the over-romantic Reiki is, it does count as a first kiss, because well, ESKIMO KISS. Gwahaha.<p>

**Review time! Yay~!**

kmgd14: Hiya again! I feel so, SO bad about the long wait. Sorry. Ugh. Sorry. So did ya enjoy this chapter? I hope you did. Does your username stand for anything, btw? I was just wondering, haha. Thank you very much for reading (and continuing reading, if you haven't forgotten about this story -shot-)! -glomps-**  
><strong>

Shima Namida: I... I want to think up a shipping name for them, but I feel as an author, maybe it's a little out of my boundaries? Like, isn't that what the fans do? I want to make it my goal, that someday, I WILL GAIN ENOUGH FANS TO MAKE A SHIPPING NAME FOR GRAY AND REIKI. GWAHAHAHA. -dies-. Okay, but through all that, I meant thank you, haha. Thank you VERY much! Yeah, although there is a romantic side to this (which in stories, I love romance) but I also wanted to have the same friendship everyone has in the guild, you know? I love friendship, in stories, as well. Does that make sense? xD But yes, Reiki is rather weak compared to the others. She'll grow though. And I hope too that Reiki will become besties with Lucy! Thanks for reviewing and reading! And I love long reviews, just saying, hahaha.

Black Roses Wilt: Thank you lots for reviewing! Your username is spiffy! I hope this update satisfies you~

(guest) lovin this book: You know what you should do? Sign up so I can shower you with love. Haha, but thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like this.

(guest) Guest: I love your name. Srs. LOL, but yeah, thank you for reviewing! Get an account so I can glomp you. Even though I can now, but still. Accounts are coolies for schoolies~! I hope you like the chapter!

**Also thanks to faves + followers! You guys are the cherry to my pie -shoots very cheesy love at everyone-~!**


	7. Another

Yeah, I realise that a lot of this has dialogue from the anime (since I haven't read the manga, and yes, I'm following the anime, and in the anime Gajeel is apparently a lot more worse, so bear with it, I guess, because that was the type of Gajeel that I saw first). It's kind of necessary... -shot-

**Pairings:** Look at the summary~! But it's mostly Gray x **OC**, and of course, Natsu x Lucy... don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>That's the second time I've fainted in a day.<p>

Do I have no shame?!

I wake up with these thoughts in my mind. With a hand covering my face, I sit up. The hand falls, and groggily, my eyelids lift open.

I blink. And blink. And blink again.

All I can see is black.

Where... am I? I stare hard at my surroundings and clutch my necklace tightly, so hard that my knuckles turn white. I feel a renewed burst of energy inside of me as I release the accessory from my grip - my side doesn't bother me any more, and I don't feel as tired as before. My arm hits the floor... the floor? No, it's not a floor... floors don't go up and down... do they?

I lift my head and glare into the darkness. And then- there's light!

It slips over yellow, then white, then blue... Lucy! I stretch my hand out to grab her shoulder - she's asleep, and I can tell that it's a spell that has been cast on her; after all, it's my own forte - sleep magic. My fingers just barely brush her shoulder when I hear something.

"Miss Lilieave! Are you awake?" A voice...? And now that I think about it, there's also a continuous whining sound... almost like a pig?

"Y-yeah...?" I hesitantly reply, unsure if kidnappers are supposed to sound friendly or not. I crawl to where the sound is coming from - a cloth wall is separating the voice from me, and I poke at it. Abruptly, I shuffle backwards and almost into the unconscious Lucy when the cloth peels and disappears into the whatever Lucy and I are in.

When the small box of light appears to be harmless, I slowly crawl towards it.

Curly light-orange hair, huge round body shape (not to offend, of course)... "Ah, I know you!" I say, with wide eyes.

"You're from Fairy Tail, yeah?!" I ask, overjoyed that I can recognize this person, although I don't really remember his name...

"Oui... my name is Reedus." It's as if he's psychic. I feel bad for not knowing his name and him knowing mine - well, my last name, which is an even greater feat!

"Cool! I love your hair!" I chirp, leaning slightly out of the small window he created from the vehicle - a carriage I think, since he's using a purple boar to pull it along and I can hear and see the brown wheels rolling across the earth.

"A-ah... thank you..." His ears redden.

"So, Reedus from Fairy Tail, what are we doing?" I inquire to his back, loving the fresh air I can feel.

"We are to protect Miss Lucy from the Phantom Lord," he announces with a serious tone.

"I see..." I murmur, frowning slightly.

"So Lucy was put to sleep because she thought she had to fight as well, even though she was the one being targeted, and was blaming herself?" I mutter mostly to myself, but after a small moment, Reedus nods. I sigh, before clutching the red orb dangling from the chain looped around my neck again, feeling another rush of energy. Adrenaline.

"Then, let's do our best Reedus!" I promise, holding my fist up to the sunlight that peeks through behind Reedus' figure.

"Oui!" He agrees, making the boar run faster.

I retreat back into the carriage, and pull on my boots tighter. I pat my daggers, which are secure in their holders in my footwear, and I take a deep breathe when the carriage slows to a stop.

Why did my stomach ache again?

Maybe it's because I haven't had any food, and it's been such a long day. I'm actually far from tired now - which is strange, but I'm grateful for whatever Upper Being that decided to take away my drowsiness.

I go back to the mini window.

"Say, how long have I been out?" I ask as Reedus jumps off of the seat he was in.

The white cover on the carriage disperses into little, glittering particles that soon follow suit.

Reedus frowns.

"13 minutes...?"

As soon as I hear his reply, I mimic his frown. Only 2 minutes since Jupiter fires... oh no. I leap out of the carriage and merely watch as Reedus leans in and holds the sleeping Lucy up, carrying her carefully towards a little warehouse. I follow his steps - but when something flashes white, I glance in that same direction. How suspicious...

Still, I carry on, crouching down when I reach the entrance to grab my daggers. The whirling feeling in my stomach lightens, but it's there.

"Lucy... are you okay, Lucy?" I hear. I turn to face the pair, assuming that Lucy is now awake, but as soon as I do- "THIS IS MY ROOM!"

"OW!" I huff, flattened against the ground.

For a large and round person, Reedus isn't that heavy.

"H-help me..." I wheeze, groping at the ground to at least try and drag myself from underneath the man. Lucy 'eeped' and ran towards us. Reedus lifts himself off of me and Lucy grabs my hand to help me up.

"T-thanks..." I say, grinning sheepishly. Reedus does the same, laughing lightly.

"What happened...?" Lucy murmurs, slender eyebrows furrowed.

"You were put to sleep by someone..." I say.

"Miss Mira," Reedus supplies.

"Oh..." The blonde says, and I hum.

"So this is our emergency hide-out thing?"

"Oui."

"I lost my keys-" Lucy starts, and I grin, feeling her will to fight. Weaving my arm around her shoulder, I say, "Hey Luce, don't worry! We brought you here for a reason, a _good_ reason! Right Reedus?"

"Oui. All we want is to protect out friend," he states, swiping his paintbrush against a white canvas he materialised from practically nowhere.

"But... that's why... I can't just sit here! I've got to get back!" I tighten my hand on her shoulder, frowning. Although it doesn't hurt her, Lucy glances up to me and flinches. I realise I've probably scared her with my stern expression, and my eyes soften. "Lucy... do you want to get captured?" I probe gently, as Lucy's gaze shifts to the floor. "Everyone wants you to be safe, and you going out there to fight just heightens the risk of you getting captured! Fairy Tail isn't a guild that allows its members to be purposefully in danger," I nod at Reedus, and he nods back, confirming what I said just then to be true.

Lucy opens her mouth to say something, but a huge bang resounds in the warehouse.

As if in sync, our eyes widen and we stare at the front exit.

Another bang - and another.

"Oh no-! What's that?!" Lucy exclaims, standing up. My hand falls back down to its rightful place and I make a move to grab my daggers that fell to the floor when Reedus flew and landed on top of me. As soon as they're gripped in my hands, another bang sounds and a cloud of dust and dirt emerges as our enemies make a hole in the roof - I can barely make out 3 figures.

"Reedus, are you okay?!"

I didn't realise that Reedus was hurt until Lucy said that... one of them attacked Reedus? Or maybe the small explosion got to him...?

"Oui," Reedus mutters, stumbling, "Lucy, Reiki, run!" he orders, hurriedly drawing something on his canvas-like body.

"What are you saying? We'll fight too!" Lucy remarks, hands scrunched into fists.

"It's for everyone's sake!" Reedus retorts, drawing something that looks suspiciously like a white monkey.

"Please...!"

The dust clears away.

"Oh you're making me cry."

"How touching."

"I like it."

The statements make me grip my weapons tighter and slide closer to Lucy - except for the last one, which elicits a shiver down my spine. A bad one - how creepy!

"Hey there, it's about time you gave up and handed over that girl..."

I barely get a full look at one of them - spiky, black hair, silver... Gajeel?! - when Reedus shouts.

"Pict Magic - Roar of Silver!"

As the vulcans run towards the trio, I shift into a traditional magic stance - this should actually be rather quick - "Nightmare!"

Lights flash and fade, and I see Purple Hat girl and the bald guy of the group fall to the ground - but the iron dragon slayer remains standing, appearing to be unaffected by my spell. "Hmph, weaklings..." Gajeel mutters, kicking his two allies out of his way.

"Reedus!" Lucy cries from behind me and I catch a glimpse of Gajeel kneeing Reedus in the stomach and punching him, sending him flying backwards before he appears straight in front of me. I swipe my daggers at the guy but he catches my wrist and repeats what he did to Reedus - except he doesn't let me get away from him. The strength of his blows are capable of breaking bones - and maybe they already have, but instead, the dragon slayer grips me by the throat and holds me up so that my feet dangle in the air.

"Reiki!" Lucy, _run!_

"Ah, I recognise you! Sleep girl! Your magic is useless against me," his tone of voice suddenly twists maliciously, and he flings me to the side like a rag-doll.

My body hits several barrels - shrapnel flies as the containers give way from the tremendous force, and sharp pieces of wood wedge themselves into my back. I cry out in pain. _And this is my favourite hoodie, you bastard..._

No doubt, my yellow jacket would be stained with blood and possibly ripped to pieces when this battle was over.

He laughs mockingly, "How weak! You actually hang out with these guys, Princess?" That time at the Phantom Guild... he was watching, wasn't he? As he approaches Lucy, who glances at me fearfully, I roll to my side, wincing as I feel the warmth of blood pool ooze out of my back - and I recite, "Disable! Alpha, Beta!" So what if my sleep magic isn't strong enough to put him to sleep?

I watch with undisguised satisfaction as my magic springs from the ground, tightens around Gajeel, and disperses. He curses, and I crack a grin. At least I did something useful._ Beta - victim's concentration level should drop and eyesight should be hindered slightly, stacked onto Alpha, which promises slower reaction times and sluggishness._

He runs towards me, who can barely crouch, a fraction slower but still very fast. Gajeel aims another infamous kick towards my figure. I topple over and tumble across the floor, the ground scraping irritatingly at my damaged form.

My vision blinks and I drag my fingers against the floor slightly, towards the daggers that soared from my grip, telling myself that I can't just faint AGAIN. Gajeel doesn't seem to notice, and from what I can see, as Lucy finally decides to run away, he knocks the girl unconscious.

_Lucy...!_

I try to push myself from the floor but I fall back down immediately. This feeling...

Gajeel jumps, taking Lucy with him.

**"How pitiful, are you really that weak, idiot student?"**

Teacher, why the hell am I thinking of you right now?

With involuntarily trembling arms, I get up and manage to crouch with my left leg in front of me and one arm holding myself up. Head bowed low; I suck in a deep breath. "I can do this," I whisper encouragingly to myself.

"What's going on? Did they stop the giant?" I hear the enemy say to himself. I lift my head, _what giant?_

There's a loud slam from above, and I glance up at the holey ceiling.

"I can do this," I repeat, standing shakily.

I finger the good-luck charm around my neck and I clench my fists determinedly, fired up. I pick my weapons from the floor, and jump.

On top of the warehouse, I see an orange-haired man wearing glasses that I kind of recognize - I'm overjoyed at how another Fairy Tail member is here. The two don't seem to notice me as they battle - but suddenly, orange-hair stops. Gajeel, takes this chance to attack him - successfully knocking the man _into _the roof- creating yet another hole. Then, I stiffen as the dragon slayer turns back to me, sending me an annoyed look.

He says something, but quietly, so I can't hear it. I don't know what he is going on about so I stay silent and watch him carefully - why... isn't he attacking? He gathers Lucy crudely in one arm, and I tighten my hold on my daggers. Briefly, I wonder when the orange-haired person is going to resurface, but he doesn't.

He stares, with narrowed eyes, as if examining something.

What's there to examine though?

His eyes train on... I raise my daggers higher, as if to shield my family's treasure from his gaze.

Then, there's darkness.

* * *

><p>"I've got the girl... and a present, Master."<p>

A voice.

"Ho, that was quite fast... and who's this?"

Footsteps.

"Feel that, Master?"

Silence.

Something tugs at my neck, again, and again.

Then an amused hum.

"It won't break...?"

My necklace!

My eyes shoot open and as I jolt backwards, I'm greeted by the sight of Gajeel and a creepy moustached-man - Gajeel makes a move to attack but the moustache-man holds his hand up. The Phantom Lord?

My daggers- where are they?!

I hold my hands in front of me instead, not in fists, but rather each hand with both the fingers that make the peace sign, pointed outwards and the rest curled down - it's easier to gather my magic with just those appendages.

They eye me, and I cringe when the guild master's brow raises in recognition.

"Ah, it's you."

I flinch.

"You're lucky your magic wore off when it did..." The man states, frowning. The guild master... the Phantom Lord... Jose, right? That means... my magic, when I had cast Disable and fainted... wore off...? No one's ever told me that before! So my sleep magic wore off when I, myself, fell asleep?! That means the effects of Disable on Gajeel wore off as well...

"And that necklace... what is it?" He asks, orbs glinting with something I couldn't name.

I try to hide my confusion - what did he mean - _what is it? _It's a freaking necklace?

The man, apparently unsatisfied and irritated at my lack of response, turns around and walks away before seating himself in a large, decorative chair. He waves his hand, and Gajeel, only standing a few feet away, smirks.

"Oh... but before that," the Phantom Lord says, "Are you sure she's alive?"

For a moment I wonder who they're talking about, and almost slap myself when I realise.

Lucy.

"Yeah... but I did rough her up a bit..." Gajeel grins, suddenly disappearing from my sight- and there's a loud thumping sound and I turn and-

"LUCY!" I croak, running towards the girl when something _hurts _and I trip over nothing; Gajeel snickers. _My back..._ a deafening screech escapes my throat when Gajeel notices my weakness and something metal and large strikes my back. It's a wonder my spine hasn't broken yet.

I crumple up against the same wall that Lucy's body hit, and curl myself into a defensive ball. I-I can't fight, not with this incredible pain searing through my back and _everywhere_- but I can fight! But I can't. My mind is contradicting itself and the cowardly part tells me to just sleep, because sleep is good. My hair shields my face and for some reason I can taste the coppery tang of blood - I release my bottom lip from my teeth and attempt to remind myself that strong people don't cry.

Yes, sleep is good. If I just sleep then...

A cold voice laughs, "Now that's my guild... only the strongest wizards!"

But then there's another part demanding myself to get back up and at least _try _and defeat my enemies or die trying. And I promised to fight, and to protect - I won't break this promise.

A beep.

"Attention all of you from Fairytail," the Phantom Lord's voice sings horribly, "Please pay attention to this voice."

There's a scream that I'd rather not hear - but it continues and I lift my head from the stone floor. The sight I see pushes my cowardice away and replaces it with vigour.

"LET HER GO!" I yell, clawing at the floor to get up, careening dangerously forward when I stand.

"And this voice as well, it seems..." The guild master sends a warning look, and Gajeel, seeming to understand what it meant, drops Lucy and digs his fist into my stomach. I let out a hideous sounding cough, and fall.

"We have Lucy and..."

"R-Reiki..." My eyelids slide open and I direct my gaze towards Lucy, whose chocolaty-cinnamon look painful and gloomy - I squeeze my eyes shut, restraining the tears welling up in my eyes from falling.

"Reiki Lilieave," the Phantom Lord hums, "So, we have completed one of our objectives... thus, we have one final goal that remains to be fulfilled..."

There's a dramatic pause.

"Wiping you Fairy Tail trash off this earth!"

Another beep, and the announcement ends.

Footsteps.

"Watch over Lucy."

"Oh? Where are you going?"

"There are still a number of bugs in my guild..."

"Salamander, too?"

"Yes... however... I'll show them there won't be any more miracles... and Gajeel?"

More footsteps.

Muffled speaking.

Straining my ears, I catch parts of their conversation - "... to know... touch it... got it?"

"Hah, okay."

I glance at Lucy, who I can't tell if she's unconscious, or trying to listen like me - but their conversation is already over. The Phantom Lord leaves the room, and Gajeel turns towards us. Luckily, a group of people enter the room - I recognize two; the Purple Hat girl and baldie. I furrow my brows. So, that means they woke up because I got knocked out?

Gajeel, for the moment, is distracted, and I take this chance to subtly nudge Lucy - but of course, I always pick the worst timing. A long metal beam shoots into Lucy's figure and she hits the wall, coughing and clutching her stomach. With wide eyes, I get up and stagger towards her before Gajeel can hurt her anymore, and stand as tall as I can with my arms held in front of me.

Then, Gajeel laughs.

Just how many times has he flung me to the side? Am I seriously that easy to maim? Well, if it adds up to anything, he does it again.

Holding back a sigh mixed with a painful grunt, I lay on the floor and curl my hand into a fist. My good-luck charm... or at least the karate powers hidden inside me... would you at least work?! Okay, so maybe the latter isn't that realistic. I make a move to grope at my necklace again but the dragon slayer almost immediately steps on my hand and crushes it against the ground - I grind my teeth together and swallow the cry of agony that rises in my throat.

"Sorry, can't let you do that," the corners of his lips lift into a smirk.

"Do what?" I spit with a hoarse voice, lips tightening into a straight line when he merely steps harder and twists his foot on my hand.

"So Master was right..." I hear him mutter, before I'm flying yet again - serious? Yes. I am.

I've become well-acquainted with the wall behind me.

The pain in my back... I can feel it, but now it's mostly gone - numbness left in its place. It's like I can't feel my back and I'm kind of scared to know why. There are shards of wood and probably all types of things stuck in there, and most likely, there's going to be a huge circle-shaped bruise courtesy of Gajeel... I realise tiredly, that I haven't even made a mark on the dragon-slayer.

I haven't moved from when he threw me at the wall, and merely lie on my side, half-watching what he's doing and half-not.

He's moved on to Lucy now, and in my mind, I howl at myself to get up and protect the blonde, sister-like friend. But my body doesn't seem to listen to me.

"Not bad..."

A cough flutters from Lucy's mouth and she crumbles to the floor with what seems like a satisfying thud to Gajeel.

"But man... what a lame reaction... not like your friend here..." Did I really scream that much?

I almost shudder when his gaze sets upon me, again.

"...Gajeel, don't you think you should stop now?" One of the members of the group that came in earlier says hesitantly.

"You keep doing this and you'll be in serious trouble!"

"Hah...? But I'm bored," is his reply.

"The Master sure is cruel," he sighs, "Making me watch over these girls like this, and going to deal with those files himself."

Footsteps.

I watch his feet as they approach the trembling Lucy. I close my eyes, this time, letting my tears flow silently. I'm so weak.

"What's the harm in doing this to pass time, huh?"

"Stop it. If Master finds out, he won't let you off so easily!"

Crack, thump.

"Shut up. Maybe she's some noblewoman or something, but to me, she's nothing but Fairy shit... and even if she's a woman, she's still a Wizard, she should've been prepared for this when she joined a guild."

"Then just continue beating up the other one!"

Another crack, and another thump.

"What's the fun in that?"

"You're going overboard..." Baldie, I think, says.

"Master's going to be pissed, big time." That voice... Purple Hat girl.

"If that happens, I'll just blame it on you guys," he laughs. Wow.

Then, he sighs.

"But man... how stupid. Now that they know she's rich, those Fairy trash want her back."

Lucy laughs, and my eyes shoot open. I shift my head a little so I can look at her.

All our eyes are fixed on the girl.

"You guys really are complete idiots..."

_Lucy, that's-!_

"So pitiful... I think I'm tearing up..."

Slowly, so slowly, I will myself to sit up. God, I'm so dizzy. Dumbfounded, I merely stare at the 17-year-old blonde.

"What is she thinking?"

"She's provoking Gajeel..."

The group murmurs, watching carefully.

"Pitiful?! Hah! Take a look at your friend!"

I lower my head - the feeling of shame so strong, so suffocating.

Drip, drop.

I can't hold back my tears any more. They fall, and splatter across the metallic ground below me.

Why am I so weak?

Why sleep magic? I'm not even powerful enough for my main spell to work on Gajeel.

Why can't I fight as well as Natsu, a dragon slayer?

As Gray, who has saved my butt more than once?

As Erza, who is famous for being the strongest female mage in Fairy Tail?

As Lucy, who can stand up to these enemies?

Silence.

I can feel Lucy's eyes on me. Forgive me Lucy.

"So what? We're not like you! In Fairy Tail, we know our weaknesses! And because we do, we get stronger! We WILL get stronger!"

I grimace, and allow the silver tendrils that are my hair to fall in front of my face.

She's right.

"Phantom Lord?" She continues, "The rulers of spirits? What a joke! I'm not scared at all!"

"Oh, I see then..."

I know what's coming next, but I'm too late to stop it.

When Gajeel's hand turns back into its normal form, Lucy collapses to the ground, holding the place the metal bar hit.

Gajeel ignores my choked yell of "Lucy!" and instead, proclaims, "You've got some balls bluffing in a situation like this."

"But you see, what I want to hear isn't your backtalk... I want to hear you scream." _You sick, sick person._

"You don't start yelling and there's going to be trouble."

"Then... why don't you kill me?" Lucy dares. "You do that and you'll be in bigger trouble!" Lucy... don't...

"Oh? Well that sounds interesting. Let me hear it."

"Fairy Tail would never forgive you. That's the kind of guild they are!" Why...?

My fingernails, although short, gouge into my palm.

"You'd be shivering under the shadow of the world's greatest, scariest guild every day..." I stand.

"For the rest of your lives!" I run.

I let my body be a shield.

"That sounds like fun," Gajeel sneers, "Let's try that out!"

There's flames, and a roar.

"Natsu...!"

"Lucy, Reiki, stay back."

It's warm.

My knees buckle, and Lucy catches me from behind, trying to avoid touching my back.

"Hey Lucy," I mutter tiredly, "I think... I know why you like Natsu now..."

"EH?! W-wait, now's not the time for that... are you okay Reiki?!"

"Does... it look like I am...?"

She doesn't need to answer.

As the two dragon slayers fight, she moves me so that I lean against a wall. I sigh, thanking her, choosing to watch the battle unfolding before me. The pain suddenly comes flooding back and I slump over, biting my lip, as if trying to focus the burning pain somewhere else. I realise that my boots are scratched, my jeans dirty, and I'm only wearing my black tank top (it's barely hanging onto my body as well), so... where in the world did my jacket go...?

Then I see the yellow strips of cloth around the battlefield.

"Lucy, are you okay-? Woah! Little Reiki!" _Little?_

"Happy!" Lucy exclaims, surprised.

The little cat blinks wildly as he takes in my injuries.

"Your back!" He exclaims, shuffling closer to get a better look.

I heave a sigh.

"You look terrible, Little Reiki!" Again with the nickname, why _little?_

"Thanks for the input Happy..." Now that I think about it, I should have enough Jewels for another hoodie... but still... my old one was so soft.

"But seriously-" I place a hand on Happy's head, ruffling his blue fur slightly.

"I'm fine." I want to watch this fight - this fight, that Natsu shall absolutely win.

"Reiki..." My two companions mutter in unison, frowning.

I glance ahead, fist curling subtly when Natsu lands a hit on Gajeel. It looks so easy for Natsu... then Gajeel comes back with a punch and Natsu goes flying. I flinch.

"What's wrong Lucy?" I hear Happy ask, unexpectedly.

"O-oh... it's just... I've never seen Natsu look like that."

"Me too..." Happy agrees.

I bet it's because he's protecting Lucy and the guild and everything that means anything to him.

Yeah.

He's fighting for his friends, isn't he?

Yeah.

Natsu will definitely win.

* * *

><p>Lucy holds her hands up to her chest, staring up at the sky.<p>

Or rather, at the two figures.

"Fireworks..." I mutter, gazing up at them as well.

"Aye..." Happy mumbles, looking sheepish.

"Light...?" Lucy murmurs, before the two dragon slayers zoom down towards the top of the guild. They disappear from my sight - but then again I'm sitting down, so Lucy and Happy probably have a better view than me. A frown twists Lucy's face, and even Happy looks a tiny bit worried. There's a huge noise - and suddenly Lucy and Happy both let out a shriek at the same time.

"W-what?!" I ask, alarmed.

Lucy begins to run, while Happy grabs my shoulders with his paws and I flinch when he pulls the skin upwards as he flaps his wings - successfully stretching the skin on my back painfully. We're flying and we narrowly avoid an enormous _thing. _Abruptly, Happy lets go and tumbles as a stray rock hits him, and I plummet towards the cracked ground. A small whimper flees my lips as my back scrapes across the floor, and I end up banging my head against a boulder.

"Ow, ow, ow," I moan, sitting up wobbly, blaming my luck for the many injuries I'm accumulating today.

"A-are you okay Reiki? Happy?"

Happy emerges dazedly from a bunch of rocks, and nods. Lucy glances at me, and I too, bob my head slightly.

Lucy releases a relieved sigh, and helps Happy from underneath the rocks. A small breeze goes by and her shirt ruffles a bit and-

"S-sorry Reiki!" Happy cries, a dejected expression on his face. I crack a small grin at the cat, and sit my hand on his head.

"It's 'kay."

"That's SO not fair!" Our heads turn towards Natsu, who's huffing at the metal-eating Gajeel... wait, what?

"Don't eat by yourself!" Natsu whines, stomping his feet.

"Shubab." ...shut up, I think Gajeel says.

"H-he really eats iron..." Lucy says, looking disturbed.

"I... wonder what it tastes like?" Happy questions. That's a good question...

Gajeel suddenly releases an overwhelming amount of energy, and I shield my eyes from the particles of dirt that elevate into the air from the force.

"...Natsu needs to eat fire too!" I catch from Lucy. "-oh... that's right..."

"Yeah... Natsu can't eat his own flames..."

Well darn.

"Then... what should he do?!" Lucy exclaims, bringing a hand to her chest.

"I'll tear you to shreds!" The iron dragon slayer recites something, and all I can see are metallic, sharp looking things that are headed straight towards Natsu.

A yell bursts from Natsu's throat, and all the while; my lip probably red from the chewing, Lucy is digging into her pockets and searching for her keys.

"Fire, fire... did I have a fire spirit?"

But then I remember and so does Lucy.

She grimaces, but pulls out a golden key from her pocket. A key...?

I focus my attention on her. She seems to be hesitating.

There's a flash of gold as she swings the key in front of her, and whispers to herself, "This is the only chance we've got!"

Happy, I notice, has turned to Lucy as well, and we both stare in wonder as she speaks.

"I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits! Now, O Spirit, answer my call and pass through the Gate! Gate of the Archer, I open thee! Sagittarius!"

Happy and I jolt backwards in surprise when a horse appears. Or rather, a man wearing a horse suit.

"I am here," the man says, putting a hand to his head in a salute, "Moshimoshi!"

"Yay! It worked!" Lucy grins, a victorious sparkle in her eyes.

"And wearing a horse-suit!" Happy cries, mimicking Lucy's grin with his own.

"Horsemeat," Happy murmurs, wide-eyed. I glance at Happy but he's too busy staring at Sagittarius. I proceed to poke Happy's tail, and he squeals.

"-moshimoshi!" What-? What were Lucy and the spirit talking about?

Lucy, looking dispirited, furrows her brows, the tips of her mouth tilting down.

"R-right..."

"Where are you saluting to?"

"Lucy, Reiki! It's dangerous to stay back!" I notice how he says Lucy's name first and I nearly smirk, but the aching of my back reminds me of my situation and I breathe out a sigh.

"Here I go!" Natsu yells, speeding towards his opponent, covered with blaring red flames. It's pretty.

But the prettiness doesn't last for long.

Natsu's magic disperses when Gajeel iron-coated elbow comes down on the boy's back - the word 'back', when I think about it, makes me grimace. Oh crap I forgot- "No energy on an empty stomach?"

Natsu's head drags across the ground and I bury my head in my knees. I don't want to see.

I can tell by the silence that Happy and Lucy are probably staring horrified at the sight, but I can't bring myself to raise my head.

I just want it to be over...

...but this is Natsu's and Gajeel's fight, and I doubt I could do anything to interfere with my wounds.

A thud.

From my left, I hear an 'Oh no!' and from my right, Happy's yelp.

"I-I don't want that!" Finally, I look up, and at Lucy, who's crying.

And oh God her tears are contagious Lucy _stop crying you're making me-_

I avert my gaze to Happy and he's holding his paws over his eyes _and not you too-_

"I couldn't stand Natsu losing...!"

When I trail my eyes over Natsu's body, just lying still, drops of water can't help but start pooping out from my eyes.

_The feels...!_

"Hahaha!" That voice is annoying. Really annoying. "Now, look at what's happening to what you're trying to protect!"

For a moment, I stiffen and pray that he won't start beating up Lucy and I again, but then I realise he's talking about our guild. I hadn't even noticed the large ghost-like creature with many arms bashing up Fairy Tail.

The guild crashes to the ground, followed by cries of alarm and screams of anguish.

And... there's silence.

Except for Gajeel's fucking creepy laugh that still rings in the air.

But still.

Silence.

Natsu stands.

He turns around, bearing a furious, determined, outraged, painful and unforgiving face. Gajeel actually stumbles backwards, surprised at the outcome.

"Natsu... that's enough Natsu..." Lucy whispers, "If... if they have me then..."

I crawl forward, and on my knees, I grab Lucy's hand.

Her eyes, bewildered, train on me, and then on Happy, who has gripped onto Lucy's boot.

"Lucy..." Happy murmurs, crying as well.

"Natsu hasn't given up..." The cat and I say in unison. He's brave - he's a dragon slayer for goodness' sake! He will win.

"Your guild has fallen," Gajeel scoffs, "You lose."

And Natsu is knocked away. Pain dances across his face and I watch him fall to the ground.

"B-but any more of this and I-! R-Reiki..." Lucy flinches and I release my grip on her hand, revealing the marks my nails made.

"S-sorry..." I mutter, "I'm very sorry..." Because I'm weak. Because I really thought that Natsu would win. I thought that I could just sit by and watch him defeat Gajeel.

I'm not wrong, am I?

"Destroying Jupiter... fighting with the Element 4... he used up too much magic power!" The blue cat cries beside me, and I just bow my head _again_.

"IF ONLY HE COULD EAT SOME FLAMES, NATSU WOULDN'T LOSE TO ANYBODY!" Happy yells, his woeful voice filled with anguish.

"'If only'," the Phantom member jeers, "Too bad for you."

Gajeel holds his hand high, and it morphs into a spiky-looking sword. I grimace. That looks like it would hurt, a lot.

"I see."

My head swivels to the source of the voice and I nearly give myself whiplash. I forgot that the spirit Lucy summoned was still here.

"It seems I had a slight misunderstanding, as it were, moshimoshi." Is it wrong that I find that speech-tic awesome?

"You inquired whether or not I could shoot flames, Madame Lucy, and I replied 'no'. However, what is crucial at the moment is not whether I can shoot flames but the flame itself... correct?" Oh man, horse-man is AWESOME!

"Moshimoshi." And five arrows slice through the air.

They land on some kind of machine, and there's a crackle of electricity. Gajeel stops in mid-action.

_Boom._

Fire is born.

"Wow! You're a genius archer, Sagittarius!" Exactly what I'd say, Lucy!

Sagittarius sparkles and I beam at the spirit. He's so cool!

"That hit the spot..." Natsu sighs happily.

"Thanks a lot, Lucy!" He says, with giving the girl a thumbs up.

Lucy smiles, returning the gesture.

Just then... that was a couple moment, right? I smile as well.

"Don't get all full of yourself just because you ate some fire!" Gajeel yells, rushing towards Pinky. The black-haired dragon slayer makes a move to punch Natsu, but Natsu interrupts him - a wall of fire appearing and sending Gajeel toppling over.

"All right!" Lucy grins.

"Now he's at full power!" Happy supplies, punching the air.

"Go Natsu!" I yell.

"Levy, Jet, Droy, Gramps, Reiki, Lucy... my friends... and Fairy Tail..."

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!"

And just like that, Natsu blocks it with only his hands.

"How much do you have to hurt others until you people are satisfied?

I approve. Natsu sure is a keeper. Nice work, Lucy!

"Impossible... I couldn't- to someone like him...! To trash like him-!"

"I'm going to pay you back for everything you've done!"

Natsu's fire blazes.

"I'll show you that picking a fight with Fairy Tail is a huge mistake!"

* * *

><p>I've read over this so many times I'm not sure if this chapter's good or not.<p>

And I know, Reiki is like... really... wishy-washy I think is the word? Yeah... hopefully she gets better. I think. Urgh.

Thank you for reading. Review...?

FatalxHeart13: Thank you very much! I'm glad you like Reiki/her relationships with everyone else. Enjoy this chapter? c:

**Thanks to the faves/followers~!**


	8. Weakness

The line breaks. THEY BURN MY EYES. URGH. Sorry about them, guys. But they are kind of necessary... and it's a short-ish chapter. Tell me if there are any mistakes.

Don't like, don't read.

**Review, you darn ghost readers. Can't you fav/follow AND review?** **(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**

* * *

><p><strong>"Oi kid, what the hell are you doing here?"<strong>

_**Go away. I'm lost.**_

**"Cat got your tongue?"**

**I glare up at the red-head. He removes his arms from around a woman's waist and stares down at me.**

**Silence.**

**"Wait... I recognize you..."**

**He stands up and I back away slightly, suspicious - the woman he's with cries out and tries to pull him back down, but there's a flicker of purple and suddenly she slumps against him and he pushes her off of him and against the couch.**

**"But seriously, how did you get into the red light district...? I swear you were..." He trails off, frowning. Is the woman alive still?**

**Yeah, she's breathing.**

**"I'm a... friend of your parents..." He says awkwardly.**

**I blink.**

**Parents? I only have one. Mum's warned me about strangers, but I think he's okay, even though he did something to that woman.**

**There's a silent battle of will.**

**...**

**I end up going home with him.**

* * *

><p>"Natsu!"<p>

The dragon slayer's name is called in sync by Happy and Lucy. I let my eyelids shut - I feel as if a burden has been lifted from my shoulders. Finally, the fight is over. I feel light. A wave of drowsiness cloaks me from the real world, and even as the guild falls apart, I can't help but...

"REIKI!" Lucy shouts, running towards me but stopping when the cracks on the ground split apart and it's too dangerous to jump over it.

And then I'm falling.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" I scream, scrambling for stability but to no avail.

"Reiki!" Happy cries, wings sprouting from his back- but he's too late.

I am so unlucky.

Have you ever fallen? As in not 'trip' but rather, fell down a building? Or something at least 2 meters high? No? Yes?

Well, this is the feeling I have.

I don't know how to describe it. Or maybe I do. Do I? I don't know... well, it's just falling. Air wraps around you and pushes you down and I can't help but wonder what'll happen when I'll stop falling. With my arms wrapped around myself, I just... for lack of a better word, fall. Maybe I'll die. Well... I haven't even written a will yet, so that sucks llama poop. I haven't even fallen in love. And I just remembered that I forgot AGAIN about the splinters in my back. I should've pulled them out when I had the chance. But well, I think my back will be okay, since I'm falling face-first. My face will probably be disfigured if I somehow survive this fall. Damn.

And then I land on something hard and soft.

And it lets out a groan, and I recognize the voice.

Man, Gray is so unlucky.

But I owe him one.

Or maybe two, or three.

Still, I should thank him.

There's a warm, bright light.

At last, I succumb to sleep.

* * *

><p>When I wake up, I feel SO much better than before.<p>

"Fun things..." Who says that? "Sad things... we can't share everything." My eyes... even though I'm still tired and my closed eyes give me a huge relieved kind of feeling, I open them. I'm greeted by... skin? I trail over the chest, feeling my cheeks heat up as I do, and recognize the dark blue Fairy Tail mark and-

"But what we can, we should share."

I just close my eyes again and listen.

This voice is comforting. Doesn't it belong to Master...?

"That's what it means to be a guild."

The warmth I feel is familiar - and I'm not talking about the sun, which is setting - so I let it envelope me. Or maybe I'm just blushing because Gray's half-naked. Again.

"A single person's happiness is everyone's happiness. A single person's anger is everyone's anger... and a single person's tears are everyone's tears."

Words of wisdom.

"You have no reason to feel guilty..."

Ah, he's talking to Lucy... isn't he?

"Lucy." Bingo. "You should be able to tell how everyone feels..."

I hear her crying.

"Raise your head! You're part of the Fairy Tail family."

I open my eyes again.

Lucy's sobs fill the air, and grow louder and louder and louder.

"W-why are you crying?!" Someone asks me - Gray.

I'm crying...?

Why am I crying? Dismissing the fact that Gray isn't clothed properly, I dig my head in his chest and shake slightly with silent sobs. It feels more comfortable than facing everyone with tears streaming down my face... man, I guess it's because Lucy is crying that I'm crying. Tears are just...

Inwardly, I sigh.

But still... I'm glad. I'm glad I met Lucy, and everyone...

"HAHAHA! YOU SHOULD LOOK AT YOUR FACE, ICE BLOCK! HAHAHA!" Natsu's voice... and what ice block...?

"S-shut up!" Gray retorts.

Abruptly, I stop crying.

Something- suddenly... a malicious intent? I jump off of Gray who lets out a small noise of surprise as I do, and end up slipping on a puddle of water - where did the water come from?

Isn't ironic how my face lands in water as well?

"R-Reiki!"

_Help me Lucy, or Natsu, or Happy, or Erza, or Gray, or someone- I'm drowning!_

Someone grabs one of my flailing arms and helps me up. I let out a long sigh of contentment when air once again flows through my lungs.

I shudder and wipe away a silver tentacle of hair and dart my eyes around me, searching for the source of animosity. Does no one else feel it...?

Everyone's watching me, except for Master, who for some reason, is crying.

I blink. And blush.

If only I had my hoodie... I could put my hood over my face... and...

Tear-soaked face and all, Lucy bursts out laughing - if she's not the one who grabbed me then who?

Of course.

"Thanks," I breathe - the malicious intent seems to be increasing... what is it, seriously? But if no one else seems to notice it, then maybe I'm being paranoid? So I ignore it for the time being.

"No problem..." Gray replies, looking slightly embarrassed. Shouldn't I be the embarrassed one...? After all, he did steal my first kiss, and the legendary bridal-style cliché hug thing and...

My hand slips from his, which, even worse, is larger than mine, and I stand up, dusting myself off. The water drips down my ripped up tank top and I sigh.

I look around.

Everyone is still laughing... some are even crying. The laughter is like a disease. I catch it.

Best disease ever.

I grin.

And _bam_ - darkness.

* * *

><p>Add that to my faint count please.<p>

Arms are wrapped around me, again, in the same way as before. The same arms. Why is it always Gray...? I wonder if he's tired of carrying me all the time.

I glance up at his face, but I don't think he knows I'm awake. A door slides shut and Gray continues walking. I watch his face as he does. Straight nose, navy-blue eyes... a scar on his forehead? I hadn't noticed that before, probably because of his hair. He's actually kind of pretty...

So, an ice mage huh...

I'm pretty sure he went with Elfman to fight the Element 4... who did he fight? He must've won...

I realise I'm staring at the guy, so I close my eyes again.

Suddenly, he starts to lower me down somewhere, and when my back softly touches a bed, I open them again. My back doesn't hurt any more...?

He was bending down to put me on the bed - thus closer to my face and when he notices I'm awake he stumbles back, and falls over.

I laugh.

"Ugh..." He groans, standing up and rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry," I apologize, grinning.

He sighs.

Silence, as I take in his form and he takes in mine.

He's actually clothed this time, in a blue shirt and black pants, and in my head, I congratulate him for that. I, on the other hand, probably look horrible - I don't know if he can see that though, because I think it's night time, judging by the lack of sunlight. I glance down and blink when I see bandages all around my chest and my stomach - my tank top gone, but my jeans still on. Who bandaged me up, I wonder? It... feels nice that someone took the time to do this for me.

For me...

For me, huh?

...

Gray makes a move to leave, but I interrupt him with what's been bothering me for a while now.

I don't know what compels me to say it to him, of all people, but I do anyway.

"Hey, Gray, am I weak?"

I watch as his expressions turns to shock, and then he frowns.

Silence. He doesn't answer and I smile. Isn't the silence an answer in itself? But he looks down at me, his gaze curious, prodding me to go on.

"Lucy..." I exhale softly.

"I couldn't protect her."

Then Gray pulls a random chair out, and sinks into it, quiet. He looks relieved to be sitting, and a pang of guilt attacks me.

Sorry for fainting a lot Gray, but I didn't ask you to carry me... I think. Sorry anyway. I'm heavy, right?

"...do you know?" I continue, looking out the window to my left side. I can see Lucy's house... or at least, her roof. Am I at a hospital or something...? Since the infirmary at the guild was, well, destroyed along with the guild itself.

"She has a bruise on her side. It's really big. Gajeel..." With narrowed eyes, I glare up at the blue-black sky. It reminds me of Gray's hair. "I let him do it to her. I... Lucy said she wasn't scared... but-" I laugh a laugh with a bitter undertone,"-I was."

"He kicked her... and I couldn't even protect her until AFTER she was hit! I was... I was..." I pause, face scrunching up at the words I was going to say next.

I'm a horrible person.

"I was going to give up." The statement echoes in my head, and I fist at my jeans, eyes boring into my lap.

"I actually thought to myself, 'sleep is good'. I was actually going to let Lucy be- be beaten up by that guy while I put myself to sleep and j-just-! Do you know how despicable that is? To just- I... I.. I'm not-"

"-but you didn't, right? You tried to protect her, right?"

I meet his eyes for a second, just a short second but it's all I need to flinch and hide from it.

They are smouldering - searching and sharp.

"I didn't try hard enough...!"

His eyebrows furrow, the scar showing.

"...why are you trying to convince yourself that you're weak?" I open my mouth but he keeps on going, "Have you even thought about what Lucy must've felt? To see her friend taking most of the hits for her? Lucy was the one who patched your back up for you."

His mouth contorts into a grimace.

"We were all there. She counted how many wood pieces there were. 13. At least 4 nearly hit vital spots on your back. Her face. You didn't see it, but she was blaming herself. She's probably thinking the same things you are right now." His voice is blunt.

"But... I-I promised... to Reedus... to myself... that I'd protect her..."

"We're Fairy Tail. We protect each other. And if you have time to think about you being 'weak', at least think about protecting yourself, too!"

I flinch again.

Lucy's words come back to me.

**"In Fairy Tail, we know our weaknesses! And because we do, we get stronger! We WILL get stronger!"**

...there's a tell-tale blurriness in my eyes.

Gray's voice softens.

"We all heard you, back then."

_Back then...?_

"You tried. And that's enough, Reiki. It's _okay._"

_'It's okay', _he says. My tears. I really, really can't stop them no matter what this time.

"And for what it counts, I think you're strong," he smirks, "I'm pretty sure no one here thinks of you as 'weak'."

This time, he smiles.

Oh god don't do that unless you _want_ me to fall in love with you I swear-

"Gah! D-don't cry...!"

At his reaction, I laugh, catching him off-guard.

So... this is the person that stole my first kiss, huh?

I wipe my face with the back of my hand, and crawl underneath the blankets on the bed and rest my head on a pillow. As soon as I do, I find it hard to keep my eyes open.

So, as I hear him stand, I say, "Hey bluey..."

"...yeah?" He replies, somewhat awkwardly.

"Thank you."

I think it's okay that he has my first kiss forever.

Yeah, he's okay.

"No problem... whitey."

I fall asleep.


	9. Imperfection

**I think I'll put this story on a hiatus... unless you guys actually bother to review? xD**

**Yeah, but Tiger and Bunny has pretty much taken over my life, LOL. Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews, and also thank you to the people who have favourited/followed this story.**

**The chapter kind of dies at the end. ;A;**

**To Mist Hitachiin - thank you very much for reviewing, you precious person! I'm sorry if I disappointed you with this chapter (but I still hope you enjoy it somewhat, I got lazy at the end so I'll probably change it someday). Thank you again! c:**

* * *

><p>"Thank you very much."<p>

"A-ah, no problem..."

I duck out of the lone tent, releasing a long sigh. Well, finally, that's over. Rune knights are actually kind of intimidating. Another sigh escapes my mouth, relieved to have finished answering all the questions. I stretch my arms over my head and yawn. My back throbs slightly from the action, but at least it's healing up. So many things have been happening... at least this is the last day for questioning, right?

"Little Reiki!"

That voice...

Happy lands on top of my head and I huff, "'Little Reiki'?"

He doesn't seem to hear and I pull him off of my head and into my arms. He blinks up at me, flashing a grin. "Aye!"

A yell catches both of our attention. Natsu stands up, his arms held above his head and holding many planks of wood. That's dangerous...

My instinct is right, and the pink-haired boy falls, plopping on the ground with the wood piling on top of him. I stifle a snort, and Happy merely shakes his head.

"Oh my," Mirajane murmurs from beside me, effectively making me jump and making Happy complain from the sudden jolt.

"That's what you get when you try to carry so many at once, idiot," Gray snickers, resting a piece of wood on his bare shoulder with one hand. I avert my eyes from his body and wish that Lucy had a hoodie I could borrow. But she didn't... well, I have to be grateful. She did give me a whitish-yellow shirt of hers, _and_ spare jeans. She's so... nice! Allowing me to wear her clothes...

Happy pokes at my cheeks and I realise that I'm blushing slightly from the generous gesture the blonde did for me, but the cat in my arms purrs and says, "You liiike him-" I pull his tail slightly, a bit irritated for some reason, and the cat shuts up with a giggle. I don't even know what he's talking about. Who likes who?

"WHAT'D YOU SAY, PERVERT?!"

"YOU WANNA GO, I-DI-OT?"

"YOU'RE CARRYING THEM SO DAINTILY!"

"AH CARRY ME TOO-" What, a third voice...? I look at the source - a wall?

"That is enough!" A loud 'bonk' and the two fighting mages face-plant into the ground. I blink at Erza, who, oddly enough, wears a helmet and a suit made for building and such. "Less talking, more working!" The red-head orders, "We're going to rebuild Fairy Tail, as soon as possible!"

She spins around and walks into the distance, handing her piece of wood to Master. He gladly accepts it, and I stare in awe at his magic - Titan.

"Wait..." A black-haired man says.

"Isn't that a little too big?" A person standing next to him asks.

Were they talking about the guild? Now that I look at it more closely, it did look like it had a different structure.

"While we're at it, we're expanding! See? Here's what it'll look like when it's finished!" Mira reasons from beside me, grinning happily and presenting a piece of paper to them men.

"Seriously?"

"Let's have a look!"

I shuffle closer to Mirajane and Happy and I lean over the two men to see the drawing.

The black-haired man seems to notice my presence and apologizes, moving further to the side.

"S-sorry," he mutters, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's no problem!" I grin, stepping beside him, and the man grins back.

"Huh, aren't you too old to be flirting, Macao?" A brown-haired man shoots, smiling at me, though still somehow clutching onto a cigarette with his teeth.

"Wakaba, you-"

"Aren't you two a little old for whitey?" What?

"Yeah... unless Little Reiki is interested in that kind of stuff! Hahaha!" Double what?

I glare at Natsu, and Happy flies out of my grip, laughing along with Natsu. Then, I turn to Gray, "My hair isn't white, bluey!"

"And my hair isn't blue, whitey!"

"You must be colourblind then, bluey! A-and pu-put some clothes on!"

"I've heard that before- h-huh?!"

Feeling warm, I turn to the two older men, whose eyes twinkle with amusement.

"My name is Reiki Lilieave,.." I falter, the feeling of shyness appearing, "I-it's nice to meet you two..."

"I've seen you before! My name's Wakaba!" He grips my hand tightly and shakes, grinning. He lets go when the black-haired man introduces himself.

"I'm Macao... is your back alright?" My back?

"O-oh, yeah, it's okay, thanks. Your eye...?" I trail off, glancing carefully at the eye patch he wore.

"Haha, yeah it's fine!" He replies, pausing when we all hear Natsu whining - "But still! The guild doesn't have to be changed... it's fine the way it is!"

"What kind of guild is it?" Gray asks, clothed, turning towards Mirajane's drawing.

I move towards the drawing so I can see it better, shuffling in between the two.

"The cats are cute," I compliment. Mirajane beams at me, proudly uttering a 'thank you'.

"I don't really get it," Natsu admits, frowning slightly.

"But man, this is really crappy. What idiot drew this?" Gray says, leaning in to scrutinize the drawing in more detail. I notice the close proximity and move back a bit, away from the ice mage... and I have a feeling the 'idiot' who drew the diagram was Mira. After all, why say 'thank you' if not?

My feeling was right.

Mirajane turns away, her head in her hands, sobbing.

"O-oh...!" Gray exclaims, panic seeping into his voice, "I-it was Mira who drew it!"

"You made her cry..." Natsu, Macao and Wakaba deadpan.

"And such is Gray," Happy sighs, face-pawing.

"D-don't worry Mira! I think it's really pretty!" I comfort, although inwardly panicking slightly. Tears are bad.

"R-really?" She murmurs, peering up at me. S-she's so cute!

"R-really!" I assure, blushing slightly. She glances back at Gray, who flinches.

"G-Gray thinks so too! Right bluey?!"

Wide-eyed, he nods quickly. "R-right!"

"Oh..." Mira hiccups, before completely recovering. A person calls her, asking for drinks, and she smiles. "Coming!"

Before she goes however, she mumbles to herself, "Oh, and it's nearly lunch time isn't it?"

"Everyone, take a break, it's time for lunch!" She calls out loud to everyone else, before rushing off.

When I turn back towards the others, I notice that Wakaba and Macao are nowhere to be seen. Gray heads towards a little rock to sit on near Natsu, and I plop myself on a barrel to Gray's right, sighing.

"I'm starving," Natsu exclaims, stretching his arms.

"Aye!" Happy agrees. I lean down and gather him in my arms, stroking his fur.

"Time to eat-"

A blast of water douses Natsu - it splashes off of the boy, and into my face, effectively wetting the shirt Lucy let me borrow, and a bit of the jeans as well. I frown, poking at my shirt.

"What's this?" Gray asks, glancing down at the pink box suddenly in his hands. Natsu dries off immediately, and I lighten up. The two of them turn to me when I step in front of Natsu and for some reason, they turn slightly red. I shrug it off, and instead grab Natsu's hand.

"Natsu! Dry me!"

The two mages splutter, and I blink. Then, the pink-haired boy snaps out of it and grins, still red.

"Sure!"

There's a flash of colours that could be related to sunsets, and a nice warmth, and then my clothes are no longer wet.

"Wow..." I breathe, fingering my clothes. Gray scoffs, and Natsu smirks. "Your ice can't do that, can it, exhibitionist?"

"So what? Your flames-"

"Thanks!" I beam happily, unaware of the fight going on but stopping it. I decide to tell him a secret, "Ohh, you know what? Lucy-"

"Ah! I know what that is!" Happy cries abruptly, "It's a lunch box!"

"Huh?" Gray, suddenly half-naked, glances down at the pink container. All of our attention is diverted towards it, He opens it, and lets out a slightly horrified, slightly surprised noise.

"Oh! Looks good!" Natsu comments, eyeing the lunch hungrily.

"This is called a character lunch!" Happy states knowingly.

"L, O, V, E. Love! And it's a picture is of Gray! Looks like someone likes you, bluey!" I grin, nudging the black-haired mage. How romantic!

He shifts uncomfortably, frowning.

"C-can I actually eat something this insane?" He asks, staring at it as if it'll eat him instead.

"It's dripping something..." I look at the box, and true enough, something green is oozing out of it. Okay, so maybe it wasn't all that great... but it's the thought that counts, right?

"Then give it to me!" Natsu grins, hands already grabbing at something that looks like a slimy tentacle from the pink container. I grimace, and Natsu tilts his head.

"Wuf's wong, Libble Reiki?" Funny how he only said my name right.

"Seafood..." I shudder, backing away from the raw tentacle as Natsu bites into it again.

"Oh, is that a character lunch?" Erza appears, peering into the box. She stabs a random fork into little Gray's face, and the real Gray flinches.

"This isn't bad," Erza murmurs, "Give me some more."

"R-really? Then maybe I'll eat it too..." Gray produces his own fork from out of nowhere, and pokes into what looks like a sausage shaped as an octopus.

"Oh! It's actually alright!"

Feeling left out since I didn't have a fork, I stare at the second octopus sausage.

Noticing my stare, Gray offers me his fork.

"Bluey, you're so nice!" Without waiting for his reply, I take the fork gladly and use it to gather the sausage. I stare at it for a while, before shoving it into my mouth. It's... yum...

"-should always share," Erza nods approvingly. I blink, only catching a bit of what she's saying.

Wait. Hold up. If Gray used this fork, and put it in his mouth, and then I used it... indirect kiss? Suddenly, everything is too warm and Gray casually plucks the fork from out of my hands and begins to eat again. H-he tricked me! Those type of things should go to your true love- n-not bluey! I-I can't believe I fell for that!

"Y-you thief!" I accuse. Bluey pauses mid-bite and contemplates my words when suddenly-

"Natsu, Gray, Erza..." This person... it's orange-haired sunglasses-wearing man! He looks at me with tired eyes, and I realise that he's waiting for my name.

"R-reiki...!" I stutter, and he nods, raising his hand and waving- Lucy's keys...?

"Would you give these to Lucy? They're her keys."

"It's you," Gray exclaims, "I've been wondering where you were this whole time."

"You've been searching for these?" Natsu asks, grabbing the keys.

"Are you okay? You don't look good at all!" Happy points out, frowning worriedly.

"Thanks," the man says, "But I'm fine."

He doesn't look fine...

He mutters something, but I don't hear it.

"Lucy isn't here..." Happy says, and then all of them turn to me.

I blink.

"Oh, she said she was busy with a few things... and that I should go ahead..."

"Maybe we should go check on her," Natsu suggests, "Loke, you come too." Was Loke the orange-haired guy's name?

"I'll pass," Loke answers, "You know I can't handle Celestial Wizards." Girl problems, maybe?

"Really?" Natsu murmurs when Loke turns around and walks off, "Lucy's still Lucy, though."

I hide a smile at this. They really would be such a good couple.

"Natsu, we all have our weaknesses," Erza reminds him, "Don't pry."

I glance after Loke's silhouette.

Briefly, I wonder why he looked so sad.

* * *

><p>I unlock the door to Lucy's apartment with a spare key the blonde gave me, and allow Erza to enter first. The red-haired mage nods in thanks, and walks in. "LUCY!" Natsu and Happy cry in sync - no answer... that's odd.<p>

"Don't enter through the window," Gray mutters. I nearly step on him as he pulls himself out of the fireplace, and I blink. Erza materialises beside me, holding a cup of tea.

"Enter through the door people, the door!"

Where did she get that tea from? Oh well.

Silence.

We all stare at the ground.

"Usually... she'd be like-"

Happy somehow accumulates a mask that looks like my roommate.

"THIS IS MY ROOM!" He yells at Natsu, who falls over.

"And stuff..." Erza concludes.

"In the bath?" Gray's eyes glint.

I raise a brow. She'd probably know we were here though, and come out to hit Natsu, if she were here.

"Pardon me for the intrusion!" The ice mage opens the curtain, and lo and behold - Natsu.

"She ain't here," Natsu says.

"That's not how it's supposed to go! And get out of there!"

"Maybe she's out?" Erza suggests, wearing a towel.

I stumble backwards, into Gray, who falls onto Natsu, who falls back into the tub of water.

"What are you doing, Erza?" I question, face-palming and standing back up.

Erza doesn't answer, instead re-equips into her normal armour.

"Hm..." She mutters, looking around the apartment.

We're back where we started, staring at the ground.

"Your straight-man act is lame," Erza says to Gray.

"Without Lucy, our tempo is all off," Happy points out.

"Geez, I'm so sorry I suck at comedy..." Gray sulks. The corners of my lip twitch.

"LUCY!" Happy cries, suddenly speeding towards the dresser where most of Lucy's clothes and some of my clothes are kept. Happy lets out a noise.

As they walk over towards the dresser one by one, they each make a random noise. I stay back and just settled myself on top of Lucy's bed, a sheepish smile forming on my face.

"A-anyway... that's dangerous, close the drawer already!" Gray mutters, face red. Pfft, how...

"Waah!" Happy screams, tumbling over a box, making a bunch of letters fall out. I jump off the bed and crouch down near the letters. How come I've never seen this before?

Natsu grabs one and starts reading it.

"'Mum, I finally joined the guild of my dreams, Fairy tail...'" Natsu says.

"Oi, oi! Don't start reading those!" Gray mumbles, but making no move to stop the boy.

I agree; it's an invasion of privacy, but I'm curious.

"'Today, I met a person called Erza. She's cool and pretty.

And then, there's Natsu and Gray...'"

"All of these are letters to her mother?" Gray remarks, looking through some.

Natsu grabs another.

"'There's this girl called Reiki. She's kind of weird, but Fairy Tail is made up of weird people, right?'" Natsu reads out.

"Gimme!" I cry, diving towards it, curious.

Natsu holds it higher.

"'She's really small...'"

Small?!

"'And cute. I hope we become good friends!'"

I stop dead on my tracks and heat up. F-friends? Lucy wanted to be my friend?

I raise a hand to my face to cover my blush and grin to myself. That makes me feel better, after being called weird and small.

"I wonder why she didn't send these...?" Natsu then enquires.

That's a good question...

"She left a note..." Erza announces suddenly, her voice oddly grim.

"'I will go home'... it says..."

"WHAT?!"

"Let's go!" I cry, opening the front door.

"Huh? Do you know the way?" Erza questions.

"No... but it should be on the letters or something, shouldn't it?"

* * *

><p>The train ride towards the Heartfilia Estate is filled with anxiety. Erza and I sit next to each other, and across from us, Natsu and Gray. I hold Happy in my lap.<p>

"Lucy isn't really going to stay there... right Little Reiki?" Happy mumbles.

Why are you asking me, Happy?

"I-I don't know..."

But it is a possibility seeing as even though the battle with the Phantom guild is over, her father could still get other rival guilds and maybe even turn to Dark guilds to try and get her back.

...

So is that it? Lucy was just going to... go?

"You're crying!" Happy sobs loudly, hugging my waist.

"You too..." I whisper, patting the cat on his head.

"Y-you guys..." I glance up and almost laugh at Natsu's face - he looks as if he wants to hold back his tears, but can't.

"Ahh!" Gray exclaims, scratching at his head, "St-stop crying!"

"I disagree," Erza replies, smiling softly, "It's okay to cry."

This makes Natsu cry out loud and I shake my head, hiding an amused smile, though still tearing up. Other passengers stare at us weirdly, and Gray attempts to look away uninterestedly as if he doesn't know us. Erza merely shifts her head so that she's looking out the window and at the scenery. After a long, tear-filled silence, the train stops, and it looks like the right place to get off at. We make a beeline for the exit, and once we're out, Gray asks, "So... where do we go now?"

They all look at me and I stare right back at them.

"W-why are you guys looking at me like that...?"

* * *

><p>In the distance... that figure...<p>

"LUCY!" Happy cries, flying off without us.

"H-hey!" I second, rushing towards the girl.

When I reach her, Happy has already hugged her, but I hug Lucy anyway, successfully squishing the cat against Lucy's chest and my own.

"Y-you guys!"

When the others catch up, Natsu starts first.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING HERE, LUIGI?!" He exclaims loudly.

"I-I was just..."

"Do not leave like that next time," Erza warns Lucy seriously.

"Man..." Gray sighs.

"Y-you see," Lucy starts off, struggling a bit because of lack of air. I release her with a sheepish grin, wiping away the tears from my eyes and preparing myself for a long, long explanation.

And a long, long explanation I get.

"I'm really sorry I worried you all..." Lucy says all of a sudden as we're walking back to the train station.

"Don't worry, it's our fault for jumping to conclusions," Erza says.

"I guess we were worried for nothing," Gray utters.

"Happy was crying all the way!"

"You were sobbing too Natsu!"

"N-no I wasn't! What about Little Reiki?"

"Little?!"

"Haha, I'm sorry, really," Lucy laughs.

"But sheesh, what a spacious town," Gray states, hands in his pockets.

"It's so calm and peaceful," Erza agrees.

"Oh, this isn't a town, this is our garden! Our land goes all the way to that mountain over there!"

I... thought so...

"All hail Princess Lucy!" Gray shouts, while Natsu - "Said like it's nothing!"

"Wah, Captain Erza, Natsu and Gray have been defeated! What are your orders?" Happy salutes. I glance at Erza, hoping for a smart comment.

"The sky... it's so blue..."

"Ah," Happy and I exclaim, blinking, "She broke."

Lucy giggles suddenly.

"Lucy! Y-you're crying!" I panic at the droplets flowing down her cheeks. She laughs even harder and I look at her weirdly but worriedly.

Then, she smiles.


	10. Sony c:

To Sony:

Yeah, I already know that the dialogue structure isn't that well-written. This story is a little old so the first few chapters aren't that great but if you look at the last one, you can see that I've already written it like what you've suggested. I got too lazy to fix it in the other chapters and I've lost interest in Fairy Tail so I've put this story on a hiatus.

Sorry about the inconsistency! If I ever come back to this story, I'll change it so that Reiki sticks to one title.

Thanks for going through and bothering to point out mistakes, and reviewing! I owe you.

* * *

><p>Sorry for updating with just a reply to a review, but I felt it was necessary shot.


End file.
